What You Mean To Me
by LECandeh
Summary: When Danny ends up in the hospital, everybody from school comes to say what they need to him. But what happens after their session is a whole 'nother story. DxS ALOT! R&R.
1. Sam

Chapter 1: Sam 

Danny lay unconsios in the hospital bed.  
Nurses spun around him wondering what to do. 'He isn't breathing normally.' 'Theres something seroiously wrong with him.' 'Whos gonna tell the parents'  
Sam and Tucker waited in the Waiting Room. Sam thought back. It was a few minutes before. Danny was fighting some new ghost. And then something happened. Everything just stopped. The ghost disapeared, but Danny was suddendly unconsious. He didn't seem to be having any trouble a few seconds ago. He seemed fine, all fine, normal. Sam and Tucker watched him fall to the ground unconsious the second the ghost disapeared. He knocked his head on the building just as he was about to hit the ground and the second he did, he changed back, not breathing at all. Sam and Tucker ran over to him, laying on the floor. Thats when Sam's mood swing cut in. She told Tucker to stop staling and get to a near pay phone while she watched him, watched him in hope of one breath, just one at least for a tiny bit of hope. Tucker left running down the streets. There was a pay phone about a block away from the ally they were in. She knew he would be back in a little bit, but she forgot about Tucker the second she looked at Danny's lifeless body again. She wiped a tear from her eye and knelt down in front of him. Angry at Tucker, who wasn't hurrying up. Angry at herself, for not realising what happened untill it was almost too late. Angry at Danny, for making her worry like this. She raped her arms around him and hugged him tigh, only wishing for him to hold her hand, or hug her back. But there was no movement, she laied next to him staring at his face."Breath." She whistpered silently into his ear. She reached for his hand and squeezed it hard. With a choke, Danny gasped a huge breath as if he had been holding it under water for hours. He remained uncounsius, but breathing. Sam smiled and rubbed his hair. "Good, keep going, they'll be here any second now and we'll be okay." She lay there when Tucker came back, when the Parametics arrived, and a few minutes after they left, staring at the empty ground.  
But now, the hospital had Danny in a bed and were running around the hopsital talking slowly to his parents, who were devistatesd. They todl them they don't know what happened. They figured he'd jumped off a building and hit his head on the way down on the buildning next to it. A sucide, they called it. When Sam heard that, she rushed to Danny's parents, hlding eachother. She told the nurse it wasn't true, that he was pushed. That she saw the whole thing. This was half way true. She didn't see it, but she knew the ghost had pushed him with something before he left, where ever he went. The nurse asked her who pushed Danny. And Sam honestly replied, "I have no Idea"  
But now that a sucide attempt was out of the question, Sam and Tucker were feeling a little bit better about the situation. Sam sucked in loads of air. Tucker turned to her rubbing his hands together. "What ever you do, don't say anything about him being half ghost, Sam." He whispered so nobody could hear. "I wont. Same for you?" Sam asked, turning to Tucker. She could see his eyes getting watery again. "Same." Tucker said. They sat next to eachother for a long time. Untill Sam asked, "Do you think we can see him now?" A nurse over heard and replied no. "Maybe in the afternoon. It's already 2'oclock!" She left around the corner.  
"The morning!" Sam said, standing up. "Are you kidding me! I'm not waiting that long!" She got out of her seat and wakled to the top desk. She memorised the room number they put Danny in when she'd gotten here. Sam spun around and told Tucker she was going to see him weither they like it or not, Now. "You stay here, you can see him when I'm finished, Okay"  
Tucker agreed.  
Sam walked past the front desk and dodged the nurses into Danny's hospital room. It was completely empy, the walls were painted bright blue and had green wall papering on the very top. There was a tall lamp in the corner over Danny's bed. The covers over him were white. The pillows were white also. It was Danny that didn't blend in. "You don't belond here, Danny." She said touching his hair. He moved from laying on his back, to facing Sam. But he was still unconsious. She heard a door slam in the front ad loads of people hurry in the waiting room. She reconized them all. First, she saw Paulina, rubbing her nose and looking starngly confused. Then Dash, who was looking at the floor, as if examning the tiling. Then Kwan, Star, Valerie, Mr.Lancer and everybody from school. "Theres a load of people to see you, Danny." She smiled "You should see how popualr you are. Even Paulina and Dash are here." She watched as they all took seats. "They'll figure out they can't see you untill later, Danny. And they'll come back next morning. But now I can talk to you." She siged and pulled a white rolling chair next to the bed. She sat. "Danny, Please don't die. I love you so much." Sam said. "I"  
She was cut off. A nurse entered the hopsital room and grabbed Sam by her skinny arm. "What did I tell you Ms.Manson? There are a whole bunch of people waiting out there anmd what makes you think you get to see him early? I told you tomorrow and thats that. Sorry, I don't make the rules. He's not in good condition, but he'll last till tomorrow, definaitly. Just come back in a few hours"  
She pushed Sam out the door. "And tell everybody else the same thing. OKay, hon"  
Sam went into the waiting room and told everyone. later in the after noon. No one left, they stared at her then at the clock, that ticked slowly. One hour later, the same nurse poped her head in the Waiting room. "You can see him now, Okay? But be careful." Everybody stood up. "One at a time, people. Umm.. you, how about you?" She said pointing to Tucker, who bolted up and into Danny's room.

**Candy**- Well Tucker is next and then somebody special... Paulain, Dash, Valerie? Dun dun dun...Please read and reply soon! Thanks!


	2. Tucker

Chapter Two: Tucker 

Tucker slowly entered the hospital room where Danny lay unconsious. He realised Sam had been in there. He knew it. He pulled the white rolling chair out and sat down. The nurse turned to Tucker. "Want me to leave"  
Yes, actually he did, but he nodded poleitly and the nurse quickly turned out of the room.

**TUCKER'S POV:**

There he was. Unconisous. I had no idea what had happened to him. One second he was doing completely fine and then next he was on the groun, not breathing once. After I got back to Danny and Sam, I was shocked to hear that Danny actually breathed. She told me, laying staring at Danny's body. We waited there for a few minutes untill the ambulance came and picked Danny up into a strecher. Well, here I am. In a place where I'd never imagine I'd be. Especialy in this situation. "Dont worry, Danny. I won't tell anybody your secrect. Sam and I promise." I whisper into his ear. "For all they know, some human pushed you." I laugh to myself. What if they did find out? Ooh. How wuold I explain that one? Invisible-Disoder, I would say, It's very common, yes yes, quite common. That's how I would do it. If they believed me though, then this hopsitial has a few problems. But hospitals should take peple's words for it. For all they know, he coul have some new disease that just burst out and is taking over teens everywhere, I thought to mayself touching Danny's hands. "I'm sorry, bud." I say. "But you'll mae it out and be just fine. I absolutely know it. Heck, it's only been two hours since the acident. Only two hours"  
The hospital door s open just a crack and I can see the people pace in the waiting room. "Ha! You've got Mr. Lance out there? I didn't notice him!" I frown, "Sorry, Danny. I'm tryong to cheer you and myslef up"  
He'll be okay, I tell myslef. Suddenly, anger gets the best of me. I pound my fist on the end table standing next to Danny's bed. Maybe it's time I should leave. Just as I get up, I see Danny start to stir. He moans and yells something. "Stop." I think that's what he said. "Me? What did I do?" I say knocking a vase over.  
No reply.  
"Danny"  
Nothing.  
Nada.  
Zip.  
"Umm..Are you okay"  
He moans. And tehn he looks as if he's starting to swaet. The nurse comes back in.  
"Get away!" Danny says kicking the covers. He is still unconsios.  
"What's wrong with him?" I ask the nurse.  
"Oh, just a bad dream. Maybe he remembers what happend. Poor thing, ya know"  
I flash back. I remember Danny saying "Stop" To the ghost just as he was commnig for him. And "Get away." He said that when Sam was only a few inches away from the ghost. Then he wasn't angry at her, worry filled him voice, as just a few seconds ago. He was jsut dreaming about what happend. Just dreaming. "You done, hun?" the nurse asked.  
"Yeah." I say, stealing one last look at Danny, panting.  
She leads me out the door. "Next?" She says.  
Mr. Lancer stands up and makes his way towards the hospitl door.  
"Danny," I whisper slowly. "I wish you luck, buddy!"

**Candy-** Well, I'll update soon! I hoep you like it! Next is Mr.Lancer if you couldn't tell. I hope you really enjoy it! Please reply! Updating A.S.A.P!


	3. Mr Lancer

**Candy-** I've had to write this chapter over 3 times becasue it wounldn't updoad! Well here it is: 

Chapter 3: Mr. Lancer

**Mr. Lancer's POV:**

Bridget Jones Diary, Fenton! Waht happened to you? I watched Danny lied there unconsious. Thank God he's breathing again. I silently pace the floor. I wanted to know what had happened. So I called in the nurse, who entered the room still looking at her notepad. "Do you know what happened to Mr. Fenton?" I say pointing to him on the bed.  
"Well, we thought it was a sucide attempt" She paused when I cut her off.  
"What? Listne, Danny might be quiet, but this wasn't an attempt to commit"  
"I know. Sam Manson"  
"Did she see what happened?" I asked. I was going to find out every thing that happened. EVERY...LITTLE...DETAIL. "Yes, sir." I sigh. This is a good thing.  
"Well, what did she say?" I asked. If only Danny was awake. Would he even remember what happened?  
"She said somebody pushed him"  
"PUSHED HIM"  
Who would push Danny Fenton off a building? Danny isn't a mean kid. I've never seen him acting mean towadrs anybody. So, who would push Danny off a building. "Who was it?" "That's the problem." She bit her lip and looked at Danny. She walked over and pet his hair. "Poor thing, huh"  
"That's right. Is he going to be okay?" I bit my lip also and watch her expression. She doesn't answer. But I wait.  
"We don't know"  
"Oh"  
"Do you want me to leave now"  
"Sure"  
She makes her way out of the hospital room. "Wait." I asked her.  
"Yes, sir." She nods in my direction to tell me I can keep going.  
"Are you sure she didn't tell you more"  
"That's all she said." She checks her notepad. "He wasn't commiting sucide.That's it, he was pushed"  
"So trying to kill himself is out of the picture?" I said. I look at the nurse who stares at Danny.  
"Pretty much. I don't think he did. I mean, why would a boy, at fourteen years of age, try to kill himslef?" She looks at me. "Your his teacher, right"  
"Correct." Where is this going to?  
"Was he ever depressed at school.  
I think back. There was that time, with Ms.Spetra. I started to speak. But then remember how he achieved an A on my test (even if it was after the re-take) "He's like every other kid. Normal sometimes and then the next minute, you don't know where they're from"  
She laughed. "Your right." She answers. "That makes perfect sense"  
She left.  
A teacher alone with a student.  
What was I souposed to say?  
"You'll be fine, Mr. Fenton." I said, patting him on the head.  
EW! Gross! My hand was soaking wet. I felt his forehead again. Danny was sweating like a dog.  
I got up startled and walked to the window.  
Suddendly, there was a noise from Danny's direction that make my heart jump. He was moaning and he said an entire sentence. He said; "I'm going Ghost"  
"What did you say?"

**Candy-** Ohhhh! Ha! pleasee read and reply. I hope you enjoy it!


	4. Kwan

Chapter 4: Kwan 

Mr. Lancer came out of the room looking scared. What had Danny said that made him so scared? He was still unconsious. The nurse turned to Danny's seated guests. She looked at her notepad for a list of names. "Kwan?" She said. Kwan shifted in his seat, pretending not to hear the nurse call his name. He wouldn't have known what to say anyways. "Kwan?" She tried again looking around. Kwan stole a look at Dash, who was looking at the ground. Dashj hadn't said a word since he'd got there. Kwan took a breath. "Here I am."

**Kwan's POV:**

I entered the room slowly and glanced around. Geez, this whole thing freaked me out. The whole hospital guests thing. I never realised how popular somebody could be. But if I were here, there would be people all around here waiting to see me. More than Danny's guests. What am I saying? I don't even know Danny. Not at all. Well, I'd been around him once or twice. There was that one time when Danny played football with us. He was actually good, but I wasn't about to admit that. Then there was that time where he came to Dash's big party. He disapeared after two seconds of it. And what kind of clothes was he wearing? Besides that I couldn't remember any other time I'd hardly seen him. He was never around. Always sort of a mystery to me.  
I had to say something to Danny. Or at least make it seem like I was talking to him . Everybody would shun me I guess, as the person who didn't even care. But I did CARE it was just that I don't even know him. And he sort of creeps me out. "Hello." I start. But I walk towards the sink. I don't wanna get to close. I mean I did care about Danny being safe, but I just didn't know him. It was just too aquward. And the guys didn't help by acting all sad. Take Paulina for example. She and Dash hadn't muttered a word since they got here. At school, when Tucker phoned the office to tell them Sam and himself would be late becasue of a emergency, the school got curious. Then they asked questions. And word got around about Danny's illness. It was weird. Danny was never this popular in school, let alone anywhere. Yet, everybody cared. People he didn't even know. Paulina's hands went to her mouth when she heard the news. And Dash stared at the floor. He did so all the way in the bus. It was like taking a class field trip. We rode the bus to the hospital after school ended. It was almost silent in there. Very creepy.  
Danny starts moaning again.  
I feel sorry for him. What could have happened. The nurse told me before that he was having some bad dreams and I'd guessed this is what she meant. "What are you dreaming about?" I ask accidently outloud.  
Of course he answers moaning. I'm souposed to be in here a long time. Like I said, if I'd acted like I didn't care, everybody out there would think I REALLY didn't care. Then they'd think I was mean.  
But it wasn't like they wern't bullies themselves. But I would never tell them this. They really suprised me by even comming here! I mean, Dash had stuffed Fenton in his locker over 1million times. I counted in my head for about 2 mintues. Dash started the food fight that one time, but again I won't admit it. Danny did, I tell people. Well, I thought, I think I'm gonna go.  
Danny moans goodbye.  
I laugh in my head. This wasn't too bad.  
Hey, I killed a few minutes.  
There are cards resting by Danny's end table. I grab a piece of paper and sign a card.

_Hope you feel better.  
-Kwan_

Then I left, feeling bad that I didn't say anything more. Feeling bad that I didn't stay longer. I felt bad for Danny. He was a pretty nice guy. Even if he was a loser.  
Or a geek.  
Or a freak...  
Okay, I'll stop now. You get my point.  
I wave goodbye agin to a Danny and watch him shift.  
I hope he's feelingbetter.  
I mean, it wasn't his fault he was pushed.

**Candy-** Hope you enjoy Dash is next. R&R!


	5. Dash

Chapter 5: Dash 

Kwan stepped out the hospital room rubbling his arm.  
"What happened?" Sam said. She seemed so anxious to Kwan. Like she needed to know.  
"Nothing really"  
"He's breathing"  
"Yes." Kwan said. "Didn't you know that? Have you not gone in and seen him?" Kwan noticed Dash and Paulina staring at him. Wondering why he was talking to that 'Stupid Goth' (as they put it) Kwan turned back to Sam.  
"No. But really. But I'm going next." Sam said.  
"Like I care." Kwan said. Chuckling silently to lighten the mood in the hospital.  
The nurse poked her head in the room. "Next"  
Sam bolted out of her seat.  
"Dash Baxter"  
Dash silently stood up and followed the nurse in to the hospital room.  
"_What_?" Sam scremed.

**Dash's POV:**

I poke my head into the hospital room and stare at Danny like he is an alien. This was defintly a posistion I never thought I'd be in. That is, staring at Danny feeling sorry for the kid I picked on at school. I mean, he still was a loser. I could feel sorry for a loser, right?  
I walked over to Danny's hospital bed. How do you do this. I roll my eyes. "Um, hi." I say sarcastly. Then I realise, I'm alone. And I can say anything I want. Fenton isn't even awake! He can't hear me...not a word! "I know this sounds weird. But I hope your okay." I started. "I won't, I won't have anybody to punch." I chuckled to myslef and imagine Danny inside a locker. Hey, feeling sorry for Danny Fenton is a rare thing. And I thought I was doing good in the hospital room.  
Danny moves slowly in his bed.  
I have to admit, this was starnge. Me feeling sorry for him. But hey, I have a heart. I breathed in.  
Okay, I thought to myself, Now for the whole talking part. Nobody's gonna hear you being nice.  
"Ummm, Fenton, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry that I pushed you in lockers, framed you for throwing the Food Fight, being mean to you at the pary, changing the dress code at the same party and making it loser chic (you and your friends clothes..ha! Still funny in a way), Calling you names (loser, freak ect.), and the other stuff"  
Danny's hand moved, I think.  
"Your not all that bad." I say, "Just a little on the starange side"  
I see the cards on Danny's end table laying by the hospital bed. For some reason I feel like I should write a card, but go aganist it. He'll see tem if he wakes up, I told myself. I'll just pass on this card thing.  
I sit on the chair besides him and play with the flowers on the side of his desk from his parents. Danny moans. He looks like he is having some really bad dream. He looks like he's even in some pain. I've had one of those dreams before. But it's just a dream.  
Danny's eye twitch. I think I hear him mutter something in his sleep.. something starting with a g.. what did he say?  
"What did you say?" Silence. He just lays there worried looking and confused. "Fenton..?" I am getting creeped out. I never thought of it as a way that I am just sitting here with a loser from my school talking to him like he is actually my friend, feeling sorry for him like some abandoned puppy, and hoping he is alright. I want to shake him. I want to yell at him to wake up and stop making me feel sorry for him.  
I try and think what happened. The only information I've been told is that this definintley was not a suicide attempt. _WELL NO KIDDING._ Fenton is weird, but a sucicide attempt? No. No way.. Sam says someone pushed him. Danny being pushed off a building is more likely then the stupid attempt. If I knew who pushed him I'd.. "Ouch!" Danny winces and turns over on his side in his sleep. "Please..get away!" Danny is yelling like he is getting beaten. Beaten badly. I get up quickly and jump. That scared me. "Stop it Fenton. You're creepin me out! Shut up!" I am screaming at an unconcious Danny.. I feel like more of a loser than he is.. "Shut up!_ Shut up_! SHUT UP!" Danny is completley silent. Unbreathing. The only noise is my deep unsteady breathing and the beeping of the pulse monitor or something. It is slow. Beep...Beep...Beep... I am fully ready for it to stop any second and for Danny's eyes to open, and then stop. Just stop. He doesn't. And I keep my cool.  
Yeah.. keep my cool. Breathe. Keep your cool. Breathe. This is working. Suddently Danny sturrs again.  
"Go ghost stinger!" He chokes on the last words.  
Ghost stinger? GHOST stinger? What? Silence.  
Silence.  
It's strange how much he's talking. Maybe he'll be okay after all.  
Breathing. Danny remains still and unmoving, the sheets on his bed perfectly smooth. I wonder what goes on in his head. What kind of a dream could involve a GHOST stinger.. Ghost.. GHOST.. "You're wierd Fenton.." The nurse escorts me out of the room.

**Candy-** I hope you enjoyed this. Paulina is next I think.


	6. Paulina

Chapter 6: Paulina

Dash ran out of the hospital room. To others he looked as if he were only pretending to feel sorry becasue he wanted to fit in there in the row of people on the room. But they didn't know he really was sad to see somebody get hurt. Sam stood up. This time she was going to get in the hospital room before anybody else. Without having to sneek in. HA! Although, she was proud of sneaking in herself. The nurse humbly walked into the waiting room and looked around for faces she hadn't seen in Danny's room. Sam walked up slowly to the nurse and said, "Can I go now"  
The nurse remembered Sam, "You've had a turn, remember, I told you to wait untill later." She smiled, she was trying to be friendly also.  
"What? I'm sorry." Sam tried. But she slumped back into her chair. "You can go again when everybody else is finished, Ms. Manson"  
"What ever!" Sam said. "Just hurry everybody up"  
"Mood swing." Tucker poked Sam in the wrist. "Shut Up!" Sam hit Tucker across the arm.  
"Paulina. Paulina Sanchez"  
Sam shifted in her seat again. "I can't take this Tucker! I've got to get in there"  
"What are you going to do about it, Sam?" Tucker said. Talk about mood swings.  
"Well, I'm sneaking in again." Sam said as she walked towards Danny's room becoming unnoticed by the guests and the nurse. She looked at Danny on the bed and then heard noise of another visitor. She ducked behind the couch in Danny's hospital room.  
Paulia looked around. As if looking for any other Pualina in the hospital waiting room. "Me?" She said, pointing to her chest.  
"Are you Paulina Sanchez"  
Paulia nodded.  
"Then that's you! Right this way." She put her hand around Paulina's shoulder.  
Paulina shifted not wanting the nurse to touch her. But she didn't say anything. Paulina opened the door for herself. "I'd like to be alone." She said.  
"I'd imagine so." The nurse said. "I'll tell you when your time is up"  
Time is up? Paulina thought, what is this? A game show?

Paulina's POV:

Okay, the hospital room needs a complete makeover. The walls being blue and green. The covers being white? Wow, this place really needs help. Everything is wrong in here. Especially the fact Danny was laying unconsious in the hospital bed made me shiver.  
Dash said Danny was moaning! Moaning. Hmm...dreaming? That's what the nurse said after Mr. Lancer's private visit. There was a cough in the corner.  
"Who's there?" I asked afarid, picking up a card at the end of Danny's table. No reply. Sam ducked lower behind the couch.  
"Stop being silly." i told myself aloud. "Your imaging things, your getting creeped out"  
Now what, I thought. What was I souposed to say. It was just like talking to yourself. No one was listening. Unles Danny could hear.  
If he could, I thought, Oh well. He deserves to know people care about him. Even if he is a loser. I mean, nobody deserves to be pushed off a building. But I would like you all to note, me, Paulina Sanchez, feeling sorry for Danny' does not mean I have any feelings for him.  
I reach my hand to touvh Danny's hair.  
Gross, It's soaking wet! "Poor thing!" I say. "The nurse said you were having some bad dreams. But sweating? I'm so sorry." I sigh, "But that doesn't mean I like you"  
It doesn't, I tell myself. It doesn't! It doesn't! It doesn't! It doesn't!  
I pick up a towel hanging from the sink beside the mirrior by Danny's bed. I slowly wipe his head clean of old sweat. "Please stop sweating, Danny. Your making me wonder even more what really happened"  
What I do remember is that our class had seen a ghost. We went into lockdown for 30 minutes. When the time pasted, we thought we were being dillisounal. Danny excused himslef from class, after seeing his breath. Why is he always cold?  
Anyways, we went on with class. Nothing ever happened. It was like things just disapeared...out of thin air.  
I thought I heard a loud crash.  
Imediatly, I thought of Inviso-bil. Why had he not saved Danny before he hit the ground?  
Wasn't he there?  
Wait! I remember now! I did see Inviso-bil! He fell off a building too! It was right by the school. I was the only person who saw it at lunch. The same exact building Danny fell off. Then a flash of bright blue light. And screaming. I thought I was imaginging it.  
So I put two and two together and I figured it out.  
Inviso-bil was there to save Danny. Both Danny and him fell off the same building at the same time. Thast's why Danny wasn't saved. Inviso-bil was knocked unconsious.  
It suprises me how clever I can be.  
I stare at Danny's unconsious body. "Your not all that bad, Danny. I sort of like you, as a kid. I mean, your nice. But don't tell anybody this." I laugh. "Really." I stoke his hair again. He's sweating again. I feel sorry for him. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Danny. Truely sorry"  
I smile.  
Then frown. What am I doing?  
It's Danny Fenton, I told myself. I hit my head. But he's not al that bad.I smile to myself.  
Another cough.  
This time, I know I'm not imagining it. "Who's there? COME OUT HERE!" I picked up a card off Dann'ys end table. "I've got a cad and I'm not afarid to use it"  
A shadow came up from the back of the sofa. I scremed, short and quick.  
"Shut Up!" It's that stupid goth, Samantha Manson. She likes Danny, I just know it!  
"What are you doing here?" I say, settin gdown the card from Kwan. Kwan? What?  
"I haven't got a turn, Paulina. So I snuck in, OKAY. You have to swear not to tell anybody about me being in here." She said waving her arms.  
"Why would I do something for you, Goth?" I said. Harsh, harsh.  
I see Sam smiling.  
I shouldn't have asked that. Stupid, Stupid. I hit my forehead. Ahh! I forgot, stop messing up the hair!  
"Well, I heard and saw everything you did." Sam says then she starts mocking me. "Poor thing! Your not all that bad, Danny"  
"Stop it, OKAY I promise. Under one condition"  
"And what might that be?" Sam voice trailed.  
"You can't tell everybody what I said"  
Sam looked at Danny. Her voice turned sad, "Deal"  
We stared at Danny.  
He starts moaning again. "Poor thing." Sam says. She's trying to start a conversation. HA! How stupid.  
"Yup." I rolled my eyes.  
"What do you think he's dreaming about"  
"The nurse said it was a nightmare." I'm finding myself listening.  
"For sure"  
"She said you saw what happened. What was it?" I jump down her throat. She'd better tell me.  
Sam seemed to shift slowly. "He was on the roof of the builing to look at the view and a ghost came up behind"  
"A GHOST!" "What"  
"You said 'a ghost'! "I did?" I give her a look, "So a ghost pushed him"  
She sighed, "Yes"  
"And he fell"  
"Exactly"  
Sam sighed.  
"Oh"  
Danny started coughing. Then he tossed in his sleep. I felt sorry for him. Sam knew this. My life was over! nOT TO MENTION MY SOCIAL LIFE!  
Sam rushed over to his bed side. She was suprosed to see me on the other side. What? You already know I'm worried about him, get over it Goth!  
She looked at me then puts her hand on his forehead. "Danny? You alright in there"  
I hold my breath, please be okay.  
"NOOOOOO!" Danny chocked.  
"What is he dreaming about?" I stop my foot. "This is annoying me"  
"Him bein gpushed I guess..." Sam says, then backs away. She covers her mouth.  
"What"  
Sam looked relived. She knew I had no idea what she was talking about, "Nothing, nothing." She repled.  
Light filled the room. "Hide!" I yell to Sam. Why am I being nice to her?  
Sam jumps behing the couch again.  
The nurse walked in a hurry.  
"Bad dreams again?" She asked watching Danny move.  
"Yea, I guess." I say, trying to hide my concerrn. The nurse looks at me. "Your turn is up, honny, I'm terribly sorry"  
"Okay, Hold on a second. I'll meet you there in a second"  
The nurse looks at me suspically. She steps out the door.  
"Umm, Danny?" I said forgetting Sam even was in the room.  
He doesn't answer.  
Obvious.  
"Stay safe. Your a cool kid." I rub his arm. Then kiss him on the check. "That didn't mean anything, Bud." I say.  
I smile.  
Then leave the room.

Sam's POV:

What did she just do? Oh no she didn't! I'm gonna kill that-  
The door opned again.  
I jump down again behind the sofa/chouch...whatever.  
Another person's visit... 


	7. Valerie

Chapter 7: Valerie

Paulina walked out of the hospital room looking half excited, half worried, and half like shed been crying. Everyone in the room is surprised. The nurse takes her by the arm, still trying to be somewhat polite, but remembering that everyone needs a chance to see him before he woke up. Maybe the kids were weird. What were they saying to an unconcious teenager? She had always wondered that when people got chances to talk to people who were sleeping, or in Danny's case unconcious, or even if they were in a coma. It was something that would bug her forever.  
"Hello, lady? Who's next?" a voice came from someone who'd been sitting patentiley untill now. Danny's visitors were anxious.. seemed like Danny was really popular at school. That or else everyone just felt sorry for him, She had heard a lot of the visitors talk this subject over once in a blue moon since they came. It was the rarest thing and when she heard a peep out of them, she stopped and evasdropped. The big guy in the red jock jacket, Dash, had said he couldn't beleived he was here as one of Danny's visitors. She thought it was a little harsh. Reality swooped back to the nurse when the interrupting girl stood up up stopping her feet. "Excuse me, nurse, but I've been waiting. I should be next!" It was Valerie Grey.. the nurse knew it.. she had seen her father in the richest businesses.. She was very regignizeable. "Are you Valerie Grey?" "Um.. let me think. Yes." "Alright, dear. You can see Danny now"  
The girl pushed her aside and stopped into Danny's room muttering something under her breath about being pushing off a building by a ghost.

Valerie's POV

I was concered when I saw Paulina walk out of Danny's room. She looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. Wait.. GHOST? Where! Okay.. calm down.. this wasn't the time.. It's not like a gave anything to care about Danny Fenton, probablly the biggest loser at Casper High. But it was only because he was weird.. always leaving when he saw his breath.. always cold and shinvering. Always gone when that Inviso-bill ghost came. But mostly he was always gone, so it didn't actually mean anything.. Where WAS he all the time?  
I sat down on the chair besdie Danny's bed.  
"What happened to you?" I say. There are millions of cards on the counter. Chocolates from his parents.. Danny stirrs, mutters something. Everyone has been saying he has been saying some weird stuff. Maybe he can say some things while I'm here. Some sort of secret about what happened when he got pushed. I laughed when I heard the susicide idea. Everyone did. Everyone pretty much knows Danny Fenton. He may not know it.. but everyone does.. he's "that weird kid.." or "the guy who always sees his breath.." or ect.. I would die if I were known like that around school. His friends are really good though. Yet annyoing. Very annoying.. especailly that Tucker kid.  
Danny moans. "Please"  
Now we're getting somewhere!  
She turns to his side.. stops.. turns back. I am surprised when everything goes quiet and suddently he is facing me. Just lying there. His eyes tightly closed like you would if you were seeing something that you didn't want to. He breaths heavily. Fast. I can count to 5 and he's taken 10 breaths. Is he.. running? "What are you doing, Danny?" I am confused.. Danny has always been weird. He is still facing me.  
"AHHHH!" I think now he is falling off the building in his dream. Sam says he is reliving it or something weird like that.. Weird stuff for a weird kid i guess.  
Danny is silent. Maybe he has fallen.  
"You are one weird kid"  
I hear a growling noise.. Could Danny have heard that? I dont care if he does.. I have to admit when we did that project together with the flower sack.. it was sort of my fault he was acting like a jerk.. I know I should have helped out more then I did.. but then I got trapped with that STUPID ghost inside the ghost zone when we were handcuffed to each other. Ugh.. that was horrible! He was nice though.. reminded me of someone.. it reminded me of Danny.  
Where did the growling come from?  
"It's creepy in here!" I say out loud. I hear somebody reply mumbling. "Danny?" I said. It couldn't have been Danny. I was watching him the whole time. I pulled out a ghost gun from my backpack. It was large and looked brand new. But this was becasue I was saving my shot for that ghost kid...and who ever was making that noise. "I've got a gun, Okay?" I scremed.  
Movement behind the sofa.  
"I know where your hiding and I'm going to count to 5 and if you don't come out, I'll shot!" This was being being semi-serious. I really was saving this for the ghost kid, not matter what I said before.  
"Okay, okay, Valerie, calm down." A large shadow emerged from behind the couch, "It's just me, Sam"  
"What on earth are you doing in here?" I pushed the gun behind my back.  
"Sam as your doing"  
"It's not your turn." I said 'turn' loud.  
"Well the nurse hates me, so I've got to get in some how"  
"Nurse!" I started to call.  
"No." Sam said, "Valerie, please"  
She looked at me begging. Maybe she really did like Danny in that kind of way. I looked in her eyes.  
The nurse barged in. "Is he awake"  
I shifted. "No. I just wanted to ask where the paper was so AI could make a card..." I said. I may seem mean sometimes, but I've got a heart. And in a way I felt bad for Sam. Plus, she was somebody I could talk to.  
"You gave me a heart attack, Ms. Gray. Over there." She pointed to the paper.  
"Heh. Thanks"  
The nurse closed the door with out seeing Sam in the corner, holding her breath.  
"Thanks." I think thats what Sam muttered.  
No problem, I thought. But I just look at her.  
"Soo..." She satrted. What was this to her?  
I cutted to the chase. She wanted talking, well she's gonna get it...all of it. "The nurse siad you know what happened"  
"No. I dont" She lied.  
"Nurse!" Ahh...black mail is sweat!  
"No don't!" She sighed. "Okay"  
The nurse didn't hear me becasue she never came in. Maybe she suspected I was asking for a pencil or coloring-crayons for my card. Silly girl, she must be thinking.  
"He was pushed. You know that." Sam rolled her eyes.  
I knew that, duh. "You were there, Sam"  
"Okay. He was up on a building running from a ghost and it pushed him. Just like that. On his way down, he hit his head on the building nearby"  
I sigh. "Poor thing." Crap! I didn't mean to say that outloud.  
Sam giggles a little. Like she knew I was thinking that. I knew she was too.  
Danny moans and then tosses.  
"What's he uo to you think?" Sam says.  
"Are you kidding me? I should be asking you"  
She touches his head.  
I looked at her eyes for a long time. I was trying to wear her down. Make her tel lme the truth. There is somehting weird about this Fenton kid and I';ll always think that. What is tit you like so much about Danny?  
Sam sighed. I knew what she was thinking becasue she said it outloud. "Why do I have to give myslef away? I'm such a bad hider"  
She was talking about getting up from behind the couch. She thinks she shuoldn't have becasue now she's in a tight situiation.  
Well, deal with it girl cause I've got a looong way to go!  
She hit her head and muttered something, "Stupid. Stupid." Then she sighed, "What do I like so much about Danny? Well he's a hero"  
"What?" What the heck did she just say?  
But I guess this comment didn't mean anything because she wasn't trying to cver it up. "A hero?" I said.  
"You and all the jocks and prissy pom-pom girl or what ever don't realise it, but Danny would never let anybody get hurt. He stands up for people and he cares about every single one of you in this very school. And most of you treat him like dirt. To me, this makes him a hero"  
"You like him don't you?" I said.  
She looks at Danny. The answer is Yes, I thought. Because it was. She just won't tell me...there are other things she won't tell me about Danny's illness.  
"I agree with you. Danny is pretty much a hero" I say. Oh shoot! I didn't mean to say that outloud. "Well, sort of." I added.  
She snorts.  
Stupid Goth.  
I touvh his head. "Man! He is sweating"  
"I know. He's dreaming, Valerie. People dream"  
"Okay. Calm down"  
She sighed. And then looked back at me. I feel bad for Danny, and I think this is natural. I mean, he's a good kid.  
Sam said, "Oh shot"  
I watched her dodge behind the couch. What?  
The nurse comes in.  
Oh.  
"Times up okay?" She tells me. "Yeah. Bye Danny"  
She takes my hand and leads me out the door. I guess I felt so bad that I didn't even care that she was holding my hand. I sniffle. Don't cry Valerie, I thought, he's just a stupid, werid, starnge, odd...frendly, nice, caring kid.  
She tells me to take a seat.  
"Jazz Fenton"  
The red haired girl with a black shirt on and blue jeans way too short comes in the room. Then closed the door behind her. This girl is Danny's sister. Smart and pretty. But sometimes I feel as if she knows to much!

Candy- Jazz is next and it might be intresting becasue she knows Danny is a ghost. I'm glad you guy had so many reviews. I'd like to give a very special thanks though to Unlikely-to-bear-it becasue she review on every chapter. So thanks, you rule! Hehe! (And P.S to Unlikely-to-bear-it: Ha! I was in the writting mood late last night.) But thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please do more! I hope you enjoy. Jazz is next! YAYA! 


	8. Jazz

**Candy**- I've had some requests of putting people's character's in my story to come and visit Danny in the hospital. I don't really have an answer to this yet. Review or email me to tell me what you think. 

**Chapter 8: Jazz**

Jazz Fenton made her way throught the Waiting room and fast walked towards Danny's hospital bedroom. She put her hand over her mouth when she saw him. She looked around the hospital room. It seemed like somebody was watching her. She galnced around. I'm just scaring myself, she thought. She grabbed the white rolly chair and pulled it away from Danny's bed, sat down and hummed. She was kind of nervous. Not knowing what to say or how to react. Pull your self together, Jazz, she thought, you do theapry sessions with kids that have emotional issues _all the time._ Your souposed to know how to react, how to feel, and what tosay. The red haired girl went over sessions in her mind. She talkedto herself as a thepary student. She gave herself a session. _What's your name? _Jazz Fenton_How do you feel now?_ Bad enough to blame myself. _You_ _just need to open up!_ What? To who? _Calm down, calm down. Close your eyes. _Um...okay. _Now look at your brother. _I can't do it. I just cant. In all she was sort of stunned that this all happened, to her brother for that matter! She scratched her head thinking about the situation. And the feel of the room.Like everybody else she thought this whole thing didn't belong…except she knew his secret.

**Jazz's POV:**

I coved my mouth just in case I didn't breath and cause any more of a disease. The nurse closed the door and left me alone. "Don't worry, Danny that ghost was stupid!" I say out loud.  
I pause and put my hand on Danny's forehead. He is sweating like crazy. I tell him to stop sweating, like if I said it out loud, he might hear me. He moans again. I quickly cover my ears. This is making me to emotional. My poor baby brother. I always wondered what happened the night of the accident. I just remember Danny coming up stairs rubbing his head. He was freaked. I heard him in his room that night. All sorts of crashes and bangs. Oh, I thought, that's why I saw him one second and then he disapeared another. I rubbed my head. Did it really take me that long to figure out? HA! The night of the accident, I couldn't sleep. I admit, I was worried about him. But I thought, maybe, possibly, he was going through physiological conditions. That's why later I asked for Ms. Spectra to come to the school. That was a big huge mistake.  
Well, at least I know now where the crashes were coming from.  
And not to mention Danny's odd behavior.  
But as I looked at my brother, then, I was ashamed to think that I shouldn't have told anybody about his powers. Maybe I should tell somebody now. Then they would know what really happened to poor Danny. I slowly made a list of good and bad things that would come out of telling people Danny's secret. Then, I decide against it. Danny had hidden it for a reason. And I was going to be as responsible as I can get not to tell anybody about this. I sighed. This wasn't even supposed to happen. How could this happen? I felt as if it was my fault. No. I told myself out loud. He would not want you to say anything. Danny moans.  
Dreams. It's amazing how we have them. The nurse said that Danny's dreams were probably about what happened. Did he remember being pushed off that building? I finger cords attached to Danny's arms. This seemed wrong. I wanted to pull the cords off of his body. But I knew I shouldn't. Jazz, I thought to myself, get a grip okay?  
I look at Danny. "I'm sorry." I said. Then I started babbling. Which I have to admit, is sometimes what I do best. "You're going to be okay, okay?" There were piles of cards stacked on Danny's end table by the bed. I pick one up. This one is from mom and dad. They were allowed to come in here before anybody. It's cute, if it weren't for Dad's drawing. Jack Fenton, I thought to myself, your odd. It was a drawing of him standing on a ghost. Underneath it my dad wrote. Danny, I'll get that ghost.  
At least Dad's still Dad. That makes me think happier. Then there were chocolates. Those were from mom. The rest of the cards were from some people I didn't know. I spotted one card on the table. Kwan wrote Danny a card?  
Kwan, I remember him. He hangs around Dash. Dash isn't very kind to Danny from what I've seen. Take the time he was having a party for instence. He was mean to my brother and then asked me out. How pathetic. Danny went to the party though, I think he came home early though. I wonder what went on there. He didn;t seem to happy that night. I think back to the night Danny was zapped by the ghost portal. At school a few weeks later, I remember a ghost comming to our school, sort of. This all explained why Danny's grades were slipping, why he was getting in so much trouble, and why he can see right through people (Ha! That was a joke. But not entirely untrue. Danny had good judgement on people.) But I still don't know what he has out for Vlad. Besides the fact that the guy trys to hit on mom and doesn't forgive Dad about something that happeded years past, he seemed okay. Danny's moaning snapped me to the real world and the hospital room in front of me.  
"It's sick in here!" I said. "Why is it so dark too?" I noticed the light was on, but it was dimmed. So the room was a gold color. Now everything didn't mix.  
For a while I stand there holding Danny's hand. "I never knew being a ghost was all that hard." "What?" I saw Sam jump up from the couch pointing at me. "What did you just say?"

**Candy-** Please tell me if you think Sam should fin out that Jazz knows Danny is a ghost by reviewing. Thanks! Oh and thanks you guys for reviewing so far! I hope you enjoyed this cahpter. The next chapter is going to be the rest of Jazz with Danny and her talking to Sam. Then I'm going to do I think what's happening in the waiting room. Please please review, thanks!


	9. Waiting Room

**Candy-** Well, you guys asked for it…in this chapter you find out if Sam knows that Jazz knows Danny's a ghost! Oh, I've also wanted to (for the first time) reply to my reviewers here. Then say hi to a few people. Anyways, read on my fickle friends…(I know I have mental issues but I like saying fickle so…ha?) 

Well, first I wanted to say hi to Unlikely-To-Bear-it and her brother Derek. I was reading the fan fiction you wrote and it rules. You've been added to my favorite authors. HA! Yessss… Cough Anyways, here are the replies:

**Darkdragon of death 13790**- Umm…I'm still thinking about adding Blaine. I could, but I wouldn't know what to put…

**Lavenderpaw**- Sorry it's so hard to read. I'm working on it on Notepad, so it's not giving me paragraphs.

**Hearts of Eternity**- Why thank you. That was very nice and made me feel special…ha…but really it did. Thanks.

**Wiltedr0e**s- Wait! This reviewer is me… o.o;;

**shepyt- **It is a Danny x Sam story! YAY!

Sorry if I didn't get to you…anyways, here's the next chapter:

Chapter 9: The Waiting Room.

**(Still Jazz's POV)**

I stared at Sam. Huh? Oh. I suddenly realized what I'd done. But Sam was smart. She wouldn't fall for any way for me to cover it up. So I change the topic. "What are you doing in here? This is supposed to be private, you know." "Don't give me that." She snapped. Then her face softened. "Listen, what you just said, about Danny being a ghost, what did you mean by that?" I sighed. If Danny were awake I'd probably have fainted from nervousness. It was easier that he was sleeping. I raised my hand to bite my nails and then stopped, no, just calm down. "Ummm…" Sam stared at me.  
"I didn't say anything about Danny being a ghost." "Okay." Sam said. She shrugged and walked over next to me.  
She didn't know! She believed me! Ha! Sucker. Wow! I couldn't believe I'd just thought that.  
"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked her, glaring at her. I wasn't exactly mad at her, but it was a private thing. "I hadn't got a turn and the nurse won't let me in until later." Sam shrugged.  
"Oh. So you snuck in?" She nodded. In a way I felt bad for leaping down her throat. I mean, I knew she had a thing for Danny and I was probably making her feel uncomfortable. I shifted a little.  
"Do you want me to just leave? I'm not good at hiding. Everybody in here has caught me anyways." Sam said walking towards the door.  
"No, it's okay. Plus I like the company." I smiled.  
"Really?" She turned around.  
"Yeah. Here sit down." I pulled out the rolling chair and she sat down in it.  
"I can't believe I'm here to see Danny. I never thought this would happen!" Sam rubbed her head and curled herself up in a ball. I put my hand on her head and my other on Danny's.  
"So," She turned to me. "How long have you known Danny was a ghost?" When I look back at this moment now I think to myself, Jazz! You should have known! But at the time I wasn't paying attention and I just blurted the truth. "Since Ms. Spectra came to Casper High School." The second I said this I knew I had just let it out.  
"What?" Sam yelled. She jumped to her feet. "Good thing Danny is unconscious because if he weren't he would have had a heart attack!" I back up. "Wait! I didn't just say that. You didn't hear that!" I covered my ears. "LALALALALA!" "Oh Jazz, stop. It's okay." Sam said. "Why do you care if I know or not?" "Danny would be mad at me. And I don't want that. I mean, he's my little brother. And ever since I knew he was half ghost, I've understood him better. I knew why he was nervous. And I don't want him to be mad at me for this. As you can see, ever since he's been in the hospital, I've been a mess!" I said, rubbing my head. Sam smiled. "It's okay, Jazz. I think the whole thing is strange." "So tell me what happened. I wanna know, Sam." I said rubbing my head.  
"He was fighting this ghost…it knocked him unconscious and pushed him off a building. He changed back before he hit the ground. On the way down he hit his head o a building." Sam said.  
"That's it?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Sam said. She tried to make it sound simple.  
"I saw that." I said. She looked shocked for a second. Then she must have realized that go help out at the center during school hours sometimes. I smile at her.  
She smiles back.  
Danny has OK friends.  
The nurse pops her head in and Sam ducks behind the bed. This time she is too late and the nurse sees her. "Times up ladies." The nurse says. Then she eyes Sam, "Listen Ms. Manson, You need to wait." At least she seemed to understand.  
"Okay." Sam said. But I saw the glare in her eye. She was going to get back in somehow, I just knew it.  
The nurse led us out of the hospital room and tells us to sit down. She turned to everybody in the Waiting Room. "Danny's going to take a break right now. I'll let you in about 10 minutes that you can come back." Then she bounces around the corner to the next room.  
I sat down in one of the chairs. Mom and dad are gone now. They went to get Danny lunch. Mom still thinks he is going to wake up any second now. Before she left, she said, "Danny wants a burrito." Denial, denial.  
Everybody is sitting in the waiting room now. We just stare at each other now. Like we are one.

**Sam's POV:**

I'm getting back into that hospital room to see Danny. I'm going to get it. I think back. I think the window was open, but the curtains were closed. Good thing he's on the first floor.  
I look at Jazz. I mouth to her, 'Can I tell Tucker?' I point to him.  
She nods and then looks at the floor.  
I pull Tucker over. "Jazz knows that Danny's half ghost." Tucker looks at Jazz then stares with her mouth open. "How?" He whispered. "What-Who…wait never mind. Tell me later." She sighs. That was odd. I guess Tucker has enough on his mind right now Silence. Jazz breaks it. "So. I'm Jazz." She says.  
No body says anything, they look at her. Paulina rolls her eyes and looks down. Then back up. "Is he going to wake up?" Dash and Kwan don't make fun of her. They just stare at her then look at Jazz; I know that they are thinking the same thing. I sigh. Wow. This is going to be the longest 20 minutes of my life.

Candy- Ha! I kinda made it a cliffhanger, but you know I'll update soon. Thanks for your reviews. Please review!


	10. Waiting Room of Doom

**Candy-** Sorry I'm updating so frequently, I'm just really bored sometimes and writing is fun! But I also like reading you fan-fictions too! Well, this chapter is going to be for you to find out, so no clues here...

**Unlikely-To-Bear-It:** Ha! Heyy you all at the UNlikely-To-Bear-It family...Your awesome thanks for rviewing so much!

**Greywolf-** Sorry. I just like writing...I know that when a new person talks it starts a new paragrah, notepad it messing me up and it won't let me updoad on anything else, sorry.  
Well, that's all for now, I guess.

Chapter 10: Waiting Room Of Doom

**Sam's POV:  
**20 minutes. Does time really fly faster when your having fun? Or does it go slower when your miserable? Well, if so, then this will take an eternity. Jazz says nothing to the question she was asked. And I sigh, do I have to be the first to start a conversation here? Mom used to say starting a conversation helps. Well fine. Here goes nothing.  
"What happed when you were in there?" I look up and everybody else looks at me. What? Is that not a normal thing to wonder?  
"Why? Why do you even care?" Valerie pressed me. What? Do they think that I'm not all wondering. "Come on, like your not wondering the same thing either, Valerie. Guys. Every single one of you"  
"Isn't it souposed to be private?" Valerie pressed on.  
"Could be. But it's not like we all did something in there that could get us killed." I said. I then thought to myself. I'm actually right and everybody here knows it.  
No body comments. "Why don't you want to tell?" I said. Whoo! I was on a roll. I was almost happy. But then I remember Danny and I'm not happy anymore. I slump down in my seat.  
"Well for one, I did what any person would do." Paulina said. She nervously looks around.  
"Same." Dash said. He quickly raises his hand as if protesting. Ha! Dah even being in a protest makes me laugh.  
"What would everybody else do, Paulina?" I said. Now she has to say it. "Say they feel bad for him. Not like" She stopped. Paulina, the worst of the girls in the school, couldn't even admit that she did'nt care for Danny.  
"Right." I eye her.  
"Why are you pressuring?" Star asked. What? Why is she talking? She hasn't even gone in to see Danny yet. She wouldn't know what pressure was to these people. "Well I was just trying to start a conversation." I said. "We can't just sit here for 20 minutes"  
"Yeah, actually we can." Dash said. He eyes me. It's the first time he's said a word since he got here and I think it suprised us all.  
"Fine." I said and crossed my arm. I look away from everybody else.  
"Fine!" They shout back.  
About 1 minute into the silence. Nobody dares.  
1 minutes and 56 seconds. I was timing on the stop watch.  
Paulina tugged on her hair. "Arrg! I can't live like this! It's too quiet"  
Ahha! 2 minutes and she cracked. I look up at her. I want to yell, "Told you so." But I leave it out. I just watched her.  
Dash shifts in his seat. "Okay. Well then, what are we going to do for..." he checks his watch, "18 minutes"  
Tucker puls out his PDA. "No! We don't want to see your new software!" Paulina says annoyed.  
"I was just getting out my PDA. That doesn't mean anything." He shot back.  
Paulina sighed. "Whatever"  
"Was Danny acting strange in there? He said a lot of this in his sleep." Valerie shouts.  
"Maybe he was having a weird dream." I defened him.  
"Or maybe something happened you didn't see." She smiled.  
"I saw everything"  
"Hey, you don't have to know every single thing about Danny okay Sam"  
I just looked at her then I rolled my eye s and said. "What did he say in his dreams"  
"Mr. Lancer"  
"Is crazy." Tucker exclaimed. I nod. I think everybody agreed.  
"Forget it!" Valerie chocked. "Just forget it"  
I need to see Danny now and get out of the 'Waiting Room of Doom.  
Like Valerie had been hiding it the whole time she blurted, "I think it has something to do with Inviso-bil"  
Paulina shots back, "Me too! Me too! I saw him there"  
"Did he cause it? I knew he was lying to me in in the Ghost Zone!" Valerie shots, she banged her fist on the table.  
"What!" Paulina shouted back.  
"Nothing, nothing"  
Umm...okay?  
"He didn't cause it. he's not bad. He saved me twice!" Paulina chimed in. "I think he's not bad!" Tucker says.  
"SHUT UP!" Dash says and moves in closer with his friends.  
Oh my Gosh! What are they doing now?  
Dash pulls a sheet of paper from the end table and jolts something out. "Do you think Danny is Inviso-bil?"

**Candy-** Oh! Cliffy! Please tell me what you think should happen. I have an idea. But I want to know what you all think. I write to please!


	11. Yearbook

**Candy**- This is the eleventh chapter. It's probablly the only chapter that I wrote as I went on. Sorry if it seems disorgnised or stupid. It's mainly Sam's memories and her thinking how much shes in love with Danny. I hope you like it in all though and I sugest you just read it. Then Review!

Chapter 11: Who is Inviso-bil?

**Sam's POV:**

What? Are you kidding me? Out of anybody to even get this close to figuring out Danny was half ghost would be Valerie. But Dash? Danny being in the hospital was causing their brains to just do the opposite. Which mean Dash was actually thinking. But I don't see how it's that hard. I mean, Danny looked the same in ghost mode and in human mode to me. But maybe it's because I've known him so long. Even as a ghost.  
Tucker and I are now over in a corner alone. The rest, thus including Ms. All That, Mr. Jock, Satellite, and "The Ghost Hunter", are half lying on the floor, and half sitting straight up in their chairs figuring out how alike Danny and "The Ghost Kid" are. Dash pulls out another piece of paper. It's a picture of Inviso-bil. He then pulls out his yearbook from his backpack. Then, he opens it to page 66, the exact page Danny's picture is on. Tucker is always asking my why I have memorized Danny's picture's page and I don't answer. Once, I accidentally told him that it was because I look at his picture every day. He eyed me, then. But I'm tricky, very tricky. I look at him with the same kind of sneaky smile, like my heart isn't beating fast to think what I should say next. "Because his picture is so funny, I look at it everyday to get a laugh!" I had said to him. Tucker agreed. The rest of the night we laugh at his picture while Danny laughs with us. Were not making fun of him, just laughing with him. You sort of had to be there for the whole story. Is it odd that I remember every second of it?  
I remember it like it was yesterday, in fact. We were in P.E when we were dismissed to get our pictures taken. Tucker, Danny, and I have the same P.E class together, so we walked together. It was a month before the accident in his parent's lab with the Ghost Portal. Danny was still having problems with turning invisible and not. When we got in the line, Danny's arm disappeared.  
"Danny!" Tucker had said. "Your arm!" He coughed out the last part; there were people around.  
Danny yelled and yanked my sweatshirt out of my shoulders. I helped him rap it around his shoulders (Hey, it's hard with only one arm!) When Tucker and I finished taking our pictures, we waited for Danny. "Take the coat off, hon." The photographer popped her gum and said. Danny sighed. When he took it off, he was surprised that his arm was back. He turned to us all surprised and waved it to us. The photographer took the picture right then.  
Danny's picture came out with him waving one of his arms. One eye was looking at the photographer and looking at us. He wore a confused look also. Every time Danny saw this picture, he screamed, pushing it away and making up excuses. "It's alright, Danny." I say to myself every night as I stare into the picture. "You look perfect!" All I know is I've got to do everything in my power to prevent them from figuring it out. There's only one thing to do in a situation like this. Steal.  
I push myself off the wall with my left hand; my other hand is out in front of me. Tucker, Danny, and I have practiced this drill. Tucker has already ran over to the group of kids looking at the photos and sticks out his foot. He whistles. I pretend to trip over his foot and as I fall to the floor, I snatch the photo out of Dash's hand of Danny in his ghost mode. I stuff it in my jacket pocket before anybody notices it's missing. It takes several minutes after Dash brushes himself off to start talking. "Watch it, loser!" He brushes off his right pant leg and then moves to the other. "If I wasn't in a hospital I'd. Hey! Where'd the other picture go?" I rocked back and forth, my hands behind my back. This is my innocent look. "What picture?" "Don't play dumb, Sam. The one of 'Inviso-bil." Well, my parents by the innocent look. He frantically searches under all the chairs and knocks a few over doing so. At least he doesn't realize I have it hidden in my jacket pocket. I give Tucker a smile. He smiles back. "I don't have anymore pictures of that stupid ghost kid!" Dash says.  
Paulina's hand shot up and she smiles. "I do!" "Where?" Valerie said. She was getting excited. Actually, I thought, if she knew that Danny was the ghost that she thought caused her family to become poor, she'd probably murder him.  
"In my locker." Paulina slumped back down in her seat.  
"Well, that helps!" Valerie said, she nudged Paulina, trying to let her think she was kidding. Truthfully, she didn't want Paulina mad at her.  
Paulina didn't say anything. She just looked around. The petition gets passed around and most of the kids have marked the 'I have Absolutely No Clue' box about if Danny is Inviso-bil. I sigh. This is good. This means that I helped a little. Danny will have to repay me when he wakes up… I chuckle to myself. I turn my back to the others and pull out Danny's picture from my coat pocket. Ha! He looks so weird, funny…and cute.  
Paulina stood up, "What are you doing!" She asked me. "Nothing. I'm just tired. It's 10 o'clock at night, you know!" I say.  
Dash checks his watch! "Oh my Gosh! I got to go!" He said.  
They all leave except me. I'm staying here. I call my parents to let them know. Then, I make my way to Danny's hospital room when the lights are turned out in the hospital. This way no body can see me. Danny is still unconscious and sweating. He tosses and turns all night, but I lay my head on him anyways. "It's okay Danny, everybody left. But they'll come back tomorrow. I'm staying, just relax." I wake up the next morning with the nurse that hates me standing over my shoulder. "Danny's same guests are all waiting in the Waiting Room, Ms. Manson. I suggest you join them."

**Candy**- Well, I know it was short, but I'll update soon with the other chapter. A ghost is going to show up in a later chapter, but I can't decide which. Well, bye!


	12. Crush

Candy- Erg! I had to write this chapter over 3 times now (I originally said 2 times, but I'm re-writing it now sooooo) I made a little outline thing so I cuold know almost exactly what happened. Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter, I thougt you all thought it was boring...I was beginning to feel bad. But fear not, self, my trusty friends are there! Whooo!  
Okay, I scare myself. 

Chapter 12: Crush

The nurse pulled Sam through the door. "Listen you guys. Since you've already seen Danny alonem now, you can come in grops now. That means only groups of four." She said after she pushed Sam onto a waiting room chair. "I'll have to pick the groups...hmm, Ms. Manson, Mr. Baxter, Mr. Foley, and Ms. Sanchez. Follow me please"  
"What!" Star stood up, sticking out her hip. "I haven't even gone in yet"  
"I'm sorry." The nurse said. "Maybe"  
"Do you know who my father is?" Star leaned forward to the nurse, making her back off a little. "If he found out I didn't get my way, he'd be pretty mad. He could sue this hospital"  
"You can't sue a hospital for something like this, hon." The nurse said.  
"Mrs. Nurse..." Star started, but the nurse cut her off.  
"My name is Mrs. Jillian." The nurse replied. She looked at her notpad.  
"Well, be good, Mrs. Jillian." Star siad, leaning closer.  
"Your teenagers. All of you. I've been one before." Nurse Jillian said. She turned back to her counter. "We will be good!" Dash said.  
Nurse Jillian spun around and looked into Dash's eyes. Sam say something flicker in them. Nurse Jillian saw it too.  
She turned on her heels and stared at her notepad. "What ever. But remember, you all promised to be good. All of you hurry up and get in the room...before my boss sees..."

Sam's POV:

We slowly made our way into the hospital room. Pualina and Star sat together on the big sofa. Kwan and Dash sat on the sink counter and watched as Valerie made her way tot he white rollnig chair. Tucker leaned his back aganist the wall. I sat on Danny's hospital bed. It was completely silent.  
We all looked at Danny.  
His covers were pulled completely over his head and he was cruched up in a little ball. He was completely still. I noticed he was breathin normally. This made me happy. I touvhed his head over the covers. They were still soaking though. I felt bad for him. It was sad that he was suffering, even in a hospital. He was going to be alright though. I just KNEW he would be.  
"Is this going to be like in the Waiting Room?" Dash asked, looking up from the floor for almost the first time.  
"Yea, that was odd." Tucker replied, stiffing up from the waist up.  
Silence.  
Well that lasted, I thought. Paulina looked up at Tucker and Dash, "Well, what do you want to do?" She asked innocently.  
I looked down at Danny.  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" He screamed.  
I screamed and jumped about half a mile off the bed. Or, at least it felt like half a mile.  
"What?" Paulina said. She jumped off the sofa and pulled the covers off of Danny's head. "What?" She asked again. "Is he dreaming again? the nurse said he was dreaming. About what though"  
"What have we told you he was dreaming about, for the 1millionth time?" I said, annoyed. How many times did people need to know what the heck Danny was dreaming about?  
Paulina placed a hand on his forehead. "How many dreams can a guy have?" She asked turning to me. Then, she lifeted her hand from his head. She noticed the sweat drippnig from her hand, onto the floor. "And how much sweat can a guy have inside of him?" She raised an eyebrow at me.  
Me? Why is she asking me all this?  
"Are you making fun of Danny?" I asked. I had enough, even though I really knew she wasn't trying to make fun of Danny.  
"What?" Paulina said, she looked around. I repeated myself. Paulina backed away and then steped forward as if she was regaining her strength.  
"Making fun of Danny? What? No way!" Paulina said. She mumbled something that sounded like, "Not at a time like this"  
I eyed her.  
"Why do you even care anyways, loser?" She said. Loser? She called me a loser. Oh Gosh, will she ever realise how stuck up she is?  
"None of your business." I shot back.  
Hey, it sounds like first grade, but we were all confused. At this point, we probablly didn't even know what year it was.  
Take for instance, Paulina (speaking of the witch). She looked like she hadn't even pulled out a brush in two weeks. He clothes were messed up and there were droll spots on her shoulders, which meant that she must have slept in them. He pants weren't the bright blue they used to be. They were more like white. And her pink clip was pressed into her hair, causing her hair to droop down in front of her face, instead of pull it away from it. "What do you mean, people like me?" Paulina said, almost knocking me off Danny's bed.  
"Ugly, self-absorbed, people like you, Paulina." I smiled.  
She crunched up her face.  
"You know what Sam Just shut up! Do us all the favor." She crossed her arms.  
Tucker stepped in front of me. Just as I would have jumped on top of her and ripped out her dark hair, making it even more messy. Who'd be ugly now, huh?  
I sighed and relaxed on Danny's bed.  
She sat back down on the sofa with Star. Star shifted a little. Everybody in the room knew that the sofa couldn't fit Star and Paulina together. They were too big. But Star squeezed back in the couch when she felt herself slip out. Is somebody eating too many Twinkies, Star?  
I laugh to myself.  
Then.  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" He yelled again.  
This time Paulina shot me a look from the sofa. "You don't know exaclt what he's dreaming about, do you, Sam"  
"Yea I do"  
I re-live it in my mind.

Start Flash back

Danny laughed.  
"Why are you laughing, Danny?" I yelled from the ground below.  
Danny was looking for the ghost. The one that caused him to end up in this place. He looked down at me. "This ghost just won't die!" He said.  
"So your laughing?" Tucker called.  
Danny didn't have time to answer. A huge green hand pulled him up higher in the iar and knocked him aganist a theater building. It was clear that he was okay. But he rubbed his head lik mad. "Laughing now?" Tucker laughed himself.  
Danny smiled and then looked around. "Sam, look out"  
"What"  
"LOOK OUT!" This time I heard it from Tucker.  
There was a streak through the air and Danny pulled me off the ground before the huge ghost could grab me by my waist.  
"You OK?" He said as we flew in the air.  
"Yea. But height? Sometimes, they scare me." I look down.  
Then I notice that I'm beginning to slip.  
I climb up Danny's body untill I reach his hair. My hand dashed for it as an instinct.  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Danny said as I pulled on his head. He flew doward towards the floor. "Sorry." I mumble.  
"It's Okay." He rubbed his head. "You stay down here with Tucker and watch out for the ghost"  
"Ok"  
"I'l be up on that building"  
He flew up towads the building and looked down.  
Then, everything ggot dark.  
When the light appeared again, I saw Danny falling from the building. The ghost is gone. And the second Danny hits the ground, he lays motionless.  
"Danny!" Tucker and I yell. I run over to him on the ground. "Tucker! Call the hospital!" I screamed to him.  
Tucker was shocked. He stood there staring at Danny's body on the floor.  
"TUCKER CALL 911 NOW!" I yelled.  
And he dashed around the corner towards the nearest pay phone.  
"AND HURRY!"

End Flashback

He must have been re-living the part when I pulled his hair in the air.  
"Sorry." I mumble under my breath.  
"What?" Paulina says.  
"Nothing." I reply'  
"Yor weird, Okay?" Paulaina says. "Why are you even here"  
"The question is, why are you even here?" I said.  
Paulain tuned around and stared at me in the eyes. "I wish you'd just leave"  
"FINE!" I yelled. And I tunred and headed for the door.  
I stare at them, then Danny. I opened the door, letting in the light and then slammed it on my way out.  
Then I pressed my ear against the door.  
I hear Paulina talking. "What is her problem?" Then she wakled over to Danny's bed and sat on it. I heard the squish of his matress. Paulaina? Sitting on Danny's bed. Next to Danny. How DARE she!  
"Nothing is wrong with me!" I yell too loud.  
I hear footsteps comming closer to the door. And before I can dash around the corner. Somebody yanked it open. It's Dash. He eyed me on the floor. "I thought you were leaving?" He said, then exetnded a hand to help me up.  
I eyed him.  
Dash helping me up? OKAAAAAAAAYYYYY.  
But he eyed me back, and extended his hand further. I take it and brush myself off. "I was going to leave, but the nurse won't let me." I said. Wow! In a time like this, what do I do? LIE.  
"WHAT?" Dash said. "Why not"  
"How shoud I know?" I replied, leaning on the wall.  
"I'm asking her!" Dash said, and he rushed towards Nurse Jillian, sitting behind the counter by the front of the hospital.  
Nurse Jillian looks up at Dash.  
"Excuse me? Are we allowed to leave?" Dash asked. He swayed back and forth, impatienty, as nurse Jillian raised an eyebrow.  
I ran bhind Dash and shake my head, hard. Nurse Jillian seemed to notice. "No." She replied, not lokoing up from her notepad.  
"What? Why not?" Dash asked, he tilted his head to one side. "You could. But Danny' could die today. Wouldn't you feel bad?" She says, still not loking up.  
Dash's face gets red with anger and he turned around and headed back to the hospital room. Leaving me and Nurse Jillian alone. I heard Dash complaining to the others about us not being able to leave. How the 'Stupid Nurse' is making us feel bad if we left. I knew this was a lie, and excuse to stay. Nobody in that room cared about what anybody else thought abot them.  
Dash eyed me and walked over to the door, slamming it in my face.  
Nurse Jillian looked up at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing, nothing"  
Nurse Jillian is pretty. She looked young. She had red hair, that she tried to die brunette, you can tell becasue of the highlights fading in her hair. She had makeup on, that she didn't need, so it gave me the thought that she could be in her late 20's. 28 years old maybe.  
"What?" I said, when I noticed her still looking at me.  
"You think I wasn't 14 years old, Ms. Manson"  
"Huh"  
"You don't think I had a crush on smebody"  
"You...you think I have a thing for Danny" I said. I pretended to double over laughing. But I was really wondering how she figured that one out so quickly.  
"Ah-ha." She said, then watche me.  
I stare blankly at her, waiting for something else she could say.  
"Are you going to tell him?" She asked.  
"What? I don't have a thing for Danny." I said.  
"Look, when I was your age I had a crush on a biy named Red. Red? Strange huh? But I was in love with this boy. Everytime he'd walk by, I'd almost faint. But I never told anybody. You hear me? Nobody. He never found out. I still liked him when I graduated college." She eyed me, making me nervous an wanting to hear more.  
"We had our college reuinion early about a year ago. And we talked for hours. Later he told em he had the biggest crushon me. I was so happy. Then, I fond out he was married"  
She loked down. "Is that what you want to happen to you, Ms. Manson"  
"Call me Sam." I said.  
I flashed into a day dream. It was my colledge reuinion. I'm wearing a purple dress. Danny comes to me and we talk for hours. then he tells me he is married.  
"To whom?" I ask, In my daydream, i think he is kidding.  
"Honey, come here." He calls to his wife...his 'honey.  
A shadow comes closer and it's Paulina.  
She pulls him close and they kiss.  
He married Paulina?  
I run out of the reunion home.

Then I snap back to real life.  
"How do I know if he likes me back?" I asked her.  
She yed me. "He talks about you"  
"Huh"  
"In his sleep"  
"He's dreaming about he accident. I was there"  
"Tucker? He was there right"  
"Correct"  
"He never said a word about him"  
I step back.  
Huh?  
She could be on to something.  
Maybe?  
Nah.  
"Your off your rocker, Mrs. Jillian"  
"Am I"  
And she pushed me back into the hospital room.

Paulina's POV:

That stupid goth girl is here.  
Why is she here.  
I'm bored. "I'm bored." I said.  
"Theres a TV." Tucker said.  
Kwan reaches for the TV.  
He gets up from the counter and reaches for the remote. He flicks the TV on.  
The news flashed on and a woman reporter is being shown. She is in the middle of the sentence. "...was pushed by what we think may be a ghost from this building here. Danny Fenton is now in good care at the Amity Park Hospital across the street from where the tragity happend. Jack and Maddie Fenton, parents of the boy, are sworn to catching the ghost responsible for it all, non other than, Inviso-bil"  
What?  
"Turn it off, Kwan." Sam said, rubbing her head.  
Why is she so upset?  
Kwan stares at the TV.  
"TURN IT OFF KWAN!" I yelled. It wasn't Inviso-bil. I know it wasn't. And no matter what the news said, I wouldn't believe it.  
I made a list inside my head.

What Inviso-bil Was Innocent:

1.) Sam saw the whole thing.  
2.) I saw Inviso-bil falling. 3.) Sam said huge ghost. Inviso-bil isn't huge.  
4.) He's a good ghost.  
5.) He saved me.

It only 6 reasons. But he wasn't guilty of pushing Danny.  
"He's not guilty!" I yelled, tossing my arm into the air. "He isn't!" I said again, when I got blank stares back.  
"I agree." Sam said.  
"Same." This time it was Tucker.  
I shot them looks, but did nothing else. They were at least on my side.  
Inviso-bil was Innocent. And nothing anybody said would change my mind.

Sam's POV:

What just happened?  
The news they.  
Danny, he.  
But.  
I.  
At least Paulina thought Danny was innocent. Even if it was only becasue she was in love with Inviso-bil. You know, that makes me mad how she thinks she can have him now. Just becasue he saved her life twice. He saved mine a couple times. More than twice, I know that.  
I looked at Danny, lying on the bed. He looked scared. But like he was too anxious to wake up from his dream.  
I look at Tucker. He is swalowing like mad. Dash is sweating.  
Kwan is leaning aganist the wall.  
Star is checking her nails. What is it with her? Why is she even here? Gosh, I hate her.  
Well, I guess while Danny's here, they can't catch Inviso-bil. And if Danny doesn't do anything funny, then nobody will find his secrect out.  
Paulina jumped a mile and scremed. She pointed to Danny.  
His hair was white.  
I ran over to Danny and thrust the covers over his head.  
"Is that Inviso-bil?" Paulina cooed.  
"No"  
"Let me see." She pushed me into a wall and yanked the covers off of Danny's head.  
His hair was pitch black again. I sighed a relief. "Paulina, your going crazy." Tucker said, nervously.  
"I just need to lie down." Paulain repiled, she scooted Star off the couch and sent her to the sink counter with Dash and Kwan so she could rest.  
There was a knock on the door. Nurse Jillian poked her head in. "We have another guest. Maybe he can squeeze in?" A shadow emerged from behind the nurse.  
It was a man with white hair. He was wearing a black suit. "Hi! I'm Vald. Mind if I come in?"

Candy- I hope you enjoy. And I have to give a specail thanks to cakreut12. She made up some of this too. I hope you enjoy the story. Vlad is going to be alone with Danny too, don't worry. )  
Read and review!


	13. Plasimus

Candy- Sorry about the spelling mistakes. I'm not really focusing on the spelling. But I write the story on notepad, so it doesn't let my brain know when I made mistakes, but this time I'll be more careful.  
Do any of you think it's strange that I'm singing, talking on the phone, reading, and typing this at the same time? 

Chapter 13: Vlad

Sam's POV:

Nurse Jillian was the only one smiling in the room. Who was Vlad?  
WAIT! I'd heard that name before.  
"Plasimius can spilt himslef into 1million of himself and this is as far as I can get!" Danny's voice haunted me in my head.  
I remembered one morning in Danny's parent's lab. Danny mentioned a 'Plasmius.' Later in schopol he said 'Vlad Plasimus.' Is this who he was talking about? If so, I thought, this is going to end badly.  
I stared at Vald untill his round eyes reared around, bearing into mine. "Hello." He said to me. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neak creep up. "Vlad?" I asked him. "Vlad Plasimus"  
He eyed me. I knew he was wondering why I thought this. Then, he noticed everybody's looks.  
Paulina was backed aganist Danny's bed. This even scared me. It was as if she was telling him not to hurt Danny. I eyed her and spun around. Dash and Tucker were heading for the door. The second I saw them, they stoped and leaned aganist the wall. Kwan and Star were biting their nails. I didn't look at them alot. It was obvious they just wanted to fit in. Vlad stood up. "Well, aren't you cute?" He said, pinching my check. Nurse Jillian smiled. The second she looked away Vlad pulled me closer. He whispered in my ear. "But a little too clever"  
That was it! I knew who Vald was. He wanted Danny's mother. He knew Danny's father in college. They used to be best friends. Untill something happened. Jack's ghost portal backfired and turned Vald just like Danny. He was a hlaf human...and half ghost. I backed away, completely startled. Then I quickly rubbed my check. Nurse Jillian turned to Vlad. "Do you want me to send them out?" She pointed to all of us with her palm.  
"No, no. At lease, not for a while." Vald said, he spun around and smiled huge for us.  
Nurse Jillian backed away and reached out to shut the door, and when she was just about to exit the room, she then muttered, "What a nice man that Vlad is"  
You don't know the half of it.

Vlad's POV:

Hmmm...Danny has friend's, ah-ha?  
Let's see. There was the pretty girl in the corner, but she seemed a little too defensive, obsessive, and controllive. Not to mention self-conseeded. Then there was those tall football jocks, I wondered if they liked the Packers. There was also a guy with a beenie, standing next to a girl with dark skin, dark hair, she was wearing yellow and orange. She looked at me as if she knew me. But oh, I remembered her. She was the girl, the one that is going to catch Daniel. That 'Valerie.' The one I gave weapons too.  
Then there was the her short raven haired girl. Who was she kidding? Maybe she realy was friends with Daniel. Maybe he told her about me. Maybe she knew abot his powers? Did he actually tell other people? Ah, then the blonde. She looked freaked out over me. It's okay, I won't hurt you.  
"Hi, kids. What's your names?" I asked, stepping forward and heading towards the hospital bed. Danny shifted, startling me, but no one else seemed to even notice. They're eyes wore me down.  
"Valerie." Said the one I knew. "Ah-ha." I nodded in her direction, making her smile a tiny bit.  
"Tucker"  
"Sam." This 'Sam'. She stepped a little closer to me, looking hard at me. Making me wonder.  
"Dash Baxter"  
"Kwan"  
"Star"  
"Paulina"  
"Very nice." I said, keeping my part. I didn't want any of them to know exaclty why I was here.  
"So, are you related to Danny?" Sam said, she eyed me. Staring at my arms, almost wanting me to do a trick, disapear.  
Danny's voice came into my head. It was the night that he and his beautiful mother, Maddie had come over to my cabin in the woods. The time I had shortcutted his powers. Right when, for the millionth time, he wore me down. "Uhhh...uncle Vald?" He said, over and over.  
I smiled. "I guess you can say I'm his Uncle"  
Sam eyed a boy in the corner. I thought back. This was Tucker. Tucker eyed her back and nodded, smiling mischeviously. "So." I said, pretending to be clueless. "Can anybody tell me what happened to Daniel"  
"Daniel? Dude, your messed up!" Dash, the football jock laughed. He looked up at the celing.  
"Dude?" I said, insulted. Dash. Hmmm...somebody like him would defintly not be a packers fan. But Dash noticed I was mad. He stopped laughing imedintly. "I was kidding." He said. Then he swallowed. "Sir"  
"That's better, Dash, I presume?" I said. Dash's face turned birght red. "Yeah"  
"Yes?" I said. "Good. I'm getting the hang of this." I smiled. Sometimes I think I should be an actor.  
Valerie nudged Dash in the wasit. "Be nice. We could all know this guy form the past someplace"  
Valerie knew exactly who I was.  
"So what was the question?" Valerie asked, smiling sweetly. I think she liked me. Not in a gross way, but as I friend. Too her, I helped her out. Sending her weapons was the answer to her problems. If only she knew.  
I repeated my question. "How did this happen?" I pointed to a sweatimg Danny laying on the bed.  
"Like you don't know!" Sam hissed under her breath.  
She was getting on my nerves. Something was going to be done about this one. I thought, thinking about Sam.  
"Yeah, I think you do know, Plasimus," She coughed. "I mean Vlad"  
Tucker smiled. He knew too, now did he?  
I actually did know what happened. I sent that huge ghost to find and get Danny. Not actually to hurt him. But this plan was working out better than my last one.I was there watching it the whole time though.  
"Well, Danny was pushed off a building bu a ghost." Paulina, I think her name was, spoke up. She was biting her lip as if she was wondering if she shoudl have said anything or not.  
Were they all afarid of me? I think so.  
Everybody besides that Sam. And Tucker.  
There was a noise from across the room.  
"Vlad!" Danny said, angry. He popped straight up from his bed and looked around. His eyes were bright green. Danny now, he was DEFINTLY not awake. Just dreaming still. I remember, he saw me as he was falling. I remember him eying me and I shrugged to him as he fell, telling him, such is life.  
Then, Danny flopped back down on his bed and went back to a quiter sleep, laying down.  
I think everybody in the room notied Danny's eyes. They practicly lit up the dark room.  
I ran over to him and grabbed his face, preetnding to act like an uncle would.  
I pressed his check aganist mine, causing his body to go into a crunched sitting postion.  
"It's alright, Uncle Vlad is here!" I said, pretending to tear up.  
Sam rolled her eyes.  
I still held Danny's face on my hip. I rubbed his hair in circles.  
I proped up his pillow and pull Danny's body upward so he was in a sitting positon.  
It doesn't matter, Danny slouches back down, laying on his side.  
Everybody looked at me funny.  
I wipe a tear from my eye. "I'd like to have alone time with Danny now. Nurse Jillian"  
The nurse rushed into the room. "Yes?" She said.  
"Can you please excort these fine teenagers into the waiting room? I'll only be a mintue"  
"Yes." She nodded.  
"Thanks." I smiled and looked down at Danny.  
She pulled the kids out, having a hard time with Sam, who held onto the door, her feet still on the ground. But finally she yanked Sam off the door and told them all to sit in the waiting room.  
Nurse Jillian silently opened the door and smiled at me, then left herself.  
"This is what you get, Danny." I pulled his face closer to mine and whispered in his ear. "It's _your_ fault, you know. Not mine...well sort of."

Candy- Ohhh...ohhhh...does a dance hahaha! Again, thanks to cakreut12 for the awesome idea! Sorry if this seemed short. It did to me becasue it seemed like it took a really short time writing this. Well, I've got 19 minutes untill I have to get off the computer, so I'll start the next chapter right after I upload this one...Please Read and review and tell me what you thought!


	14. Uncle Vlad

**Candy-** Okay. I have 14 minutes left on the computer to finish up what I have left of the next chapter. Okay. Well, **9** minutes now. But I least I got to here. Anybody know what I should call this chapter? I don't...I'm just making one up in the spur of the moment. I'll finish this tomorrow. 

**Unlikely-To-Bear-it:** Danny x Sam, huh? OK! Well, read on. It might not be alot in this chapter, but I will put alot in after this especially! **-Dodges fan girl and bows-** TA DA!

**shepyt:** Yea.

**Chapter 14: Uncle Vlad**

Sam and the others were escorted into the waiting room. Nurse Jillian smiled and stood in front of them, "Sorry guys, that nice man in there is blood relitave. He needs to see Danny first"  
"He's not relitave!" Sam muttered under her breath, making Nurse Jillian twitch.  
"Okay, I'll be over there." She pointed to a hospital room around the corner. "This guy in there has surgery in about an hour so I'll be gone for a while. I trust you, right"  
We smiled. "Right"  
"Good." Nurse Jillian said, tighting her hair bun. And she glided to the other hospital room.  
Sam spun around, aside a few, nurse Jillian seemed to be the nurse running this whole place. When she left, the waiting room seemed quiet and deserted. Dash stood up. "You say he's not related?" He rubbed his head. "Are you insane? Why would a guy just walk in here pretending to be Danny's uncle"  
"Because it's Vlad." Tucker siad.  
"And that made completely no sense." Valerie shot at Tucker, leaning back in her seat.  
Right, Sam thought. She stood up and pressed her ear on the closed door of Danny's hospital room.  
She waved a hand for Tucker to come over and listen in too, but the others slowly ran to the door.  
They could hear everything perfectly of what was going on in the room.

**Dash's POV:**

When Sam motioned for Tucker to come by the door too, we all followed. It was obvious she wasn't calling for us all, but it's not like we were going to sit there for hours waiting for this guy to get done with whatever he's doing in there.  
Sam says he's not related to Danny.  
Tucker agrees.  
Paulaina hadn't said a word. Neither had Kwan, or Valerie.  
I, for one, thought they were going crazy, Tucker and Sam.  
There is suddendly a noise from inide the other room, that makes me jump about half a mile.  
Inside my head I was was screaming. I listened to Vald talk with out making a sound. He said something about Danny's father, Jack. It sounded like "...Your idiot father." Hmmm...now that think back on it, Danny's dad seemed not to be as compatent as his mother, but other than that, I had not a clure to what he was talking about.  
Valerie shifted from her position on the ground and hit something on her way standing up. "Ouch!" She scremed, rubbing her back. "That was my head, thanks!" Paulina said, rubbing her head rapidly. Sam looked annoyed, like she'd wanted us to go away. Or at least shut up. She nudged me to be quiet.  
Valerie took her place back just as I was about to kill that loser for punching me.  
Another bang from inside the room. "This is too weird!" I said, pulling myself off the ground.  
No body called back for me when I took a seat away from those freaks.  
Then, utter silence from in the room and about 10 minutes pasted by before everybody sat back in their seats.  
"What are you doing this summer?" tucker asked us all, trying to start another coverstion.  
"Summer school." Valerie said, banging her head with her fist.  
I laughed inside my head. I was suprised she actually admitted that.  
Silence again and all are heads shot up to the TV hanging on the wall. It's the news story about Inviso-bil, but on a diffrent channel. The reporter is a guy and he's going on and on and on about the 'ghost kid'. "Any of you ever met him?" Valerie asked, a little prideful. "No." I answer. I've seen him, once.  
"Loads-----" Tucker started, but Sam quickly kicked him in the shins.  
"Loads of people have." She finsished the sencence for him.  
Tucker blushed.  
"I have!" Paulina said, suddendly looking up from the ground.  
"I know." I said, jealuously taking over me. "I've seen your locker"  
Paulaina smiled. "Neat huh"  
"Peachy!" Sam rolled her eyes sarcasticly.  
Paulaina shot her a look and went on. "He saved my life, twice!" "That's great!" Sam sighed. "Two times too many"  
Paulaina didn't hear her. "Are you saying you actually like this kid?" Valerie said, shooting her hands up in the air.  
"Yea, are you saying you don't?" Paulaina shot back.  
"I'm saying...he's okay." Valerie said, rubbing her arm. She was thinking about something, she pushed her backpack aside.  
The TV is showing a picture of Inviso-bil on the screen.  
"I have that picture!" Paulina squeeled.  
I looked at her. Is she crazy? I'm way better looking than that kid.  
I fixed my blonde hair and smiled at Paulaina who doesn't even look back. Why does she like that ghost kid?  
Everybody here seemed to have met him.  
I flashed a huge smile at Paulina when she looked in my direction.  
She raised an eyebrow and frowned.  
What's wrong with me right now?  
Silence.  
When another bang came from in the room, I jumped out of my seat and pulled myslef closer to the door. Something was going on here...

**Candy-** Just to let you all know, Dash isn't better looking than Danny...not at all. Sorry if this chapter was short. Please read and review!


	15. Glowing Green Eyes

**Candy-** Yet again, I have no idea what to call this chapter. How about 'Chapter 15'? Huh? nice...classic.  
Anyways, I have notihing going on today, so I thought I'd start another chapter. It might be updated today too! YEAH!  
Jeez, I'm updating like mad today. Sorry if it's imcoventent.  
Oh, and thanks for your reviews. Since you all wanted more...I wrote this.

**PhantomAL-** What would I give up for a flying car? Hmmm...Is this a riddle or something? Ummm...It dependes, can I _DRVIE_ this flying car?

Chapter 15: Back

The door was yanked open and all of the teenagers were sent flying into Danny's hospital room. After a while of sitting in their regular hospital seats, placed in a neat row aganist the boring white balls, Dash, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Star, and Kwan all crowded back by the door, recieving noting but odd looks from the hospital staff walking by. Vlad stood over them wearing an odd look. "Well hello kids." Sam was the first to stand up. She peaked in Danny's hospital bed, he looked fine. But Sam eyed Vald quicklyly looking away from him, making no note of what his reaction was.  
"Are you finished in there sir?" Nurse Jillian said, peaking around the corner.  
Vlad eyed the kids, brushing themselves off and pulling themselves up from the floor. "Yeah. I'll sit out here now"  
He silently stepped over the kids laying on the ground, still and took a seat, smiling at the news story.  
"Can I go ack in?" Tucker said to nurse Jillian.  
No answer.  
She had already spun herself around into the other hospital room. Sam was beginning to think of her as a very busy woman.  
Tucker and Kwan shrugged together and stepped into the hospital room, re-gaing their regualr seats.  
The TV in the hospital room was on again.  
Something in the corner of the room flickered green, but nobdy noticed.

**Danny's POV:**

_What?_  
What happened?  
I tried to turn around and see who was in the room, but I couldn't move, not anymore anyways.  
I heard them talking and the TV going.  
"_Inviso-bil..."_ The reporter said.  
Huh? Why am I on the news? I thought to myself, what happened?  
Without remembering a thing about where I was, or what happened, I focused my eyes no my left shoulder.  
Then I remembered hearing Vlad's voice.  
I relaxed, the dart, hangign on my left shoulder was what was keeping me from moving. I sat there waiting for somebody to notice it.  
My head hurt. I must have hit something hard.  
Then I heard Sam whispering in the background of my thoughts. "Danny"  
The room went dark and I was suddendly standgin on the top of a building. Something red and shiny caught my eye. It was Vlad. I noticed him as I felt something grab my shoulders and sned me flying to the ground below.  
I scremed in my head and shut my eyes, hard.  
My eyes shot open and I was laying as I was before, completely still.  
There is a sigh from teh other pat of the room. It sounded like Dash.  
"I'm so bored." He said.  
It...it was _Dash_ "Well deal with it okay?" This time it was Paulina.  
_Paulaina?  
_"How about we just watch another channel?" Tucker said, this voice was easy to reconise.  
Then the sound of the TV channel being chanced and music was comming on.  
"Nice." Paulina said, disgusted.  
The TV was showing a music video of something gangster rap. It was cusing like crazy. I saw the reflection of it in the window. I was happy when they turned the channel again.  
Then I focused on the end tabl, resting next to the bed I was laying in.  
There were a bunch of cards. Some were tilted in my direction so if I looked hard enough, I could read inside of them.  
I squinted, looknig into a pink card with a heart inside of it.  
Sam's handwriting was scribbled inside.  
Thanks Sam, I thought to myslef, smiling a little.  
I looked at myself in the window reflection.  
Oh _NO_!  
My eyes were bright green.  
I shut them closed and prayed sliently in my head.  
_Please let them not notice.  
_"Danny is so quiet _now_!" Valerie said. She seemed relived.  
When was I loud? "Well, it's about time he slept peacefully." Sam said, defendnig me.  
Slept? What?  
I was suprised that nobody notcied the dart in my arm. It seemed huge. I wanted to know what was going on.  
There was a squish on the other side of the bed. Somebody was sitting on it. I tried to turn around, but I couldn't. I stared hard at the window's reflection.  
Sam.  
I was glad she was there.  
Then I noticed a cord on the tile. It crawled up and was attached to my hand.  
A hospital? Why was I in a hospital?  
I remember seeing Vlad, that's all. "When do you think Danny will wake up?" Star asked imaptiently.  
I'm awake...right here.  
"Who knows." Dash said. He jumped off of something...or at least somebody did becasue I felt the vibration, making my bed shake a tiny bit.  
Suddendly, my arm starts to hurt and I think back to the dart.  
It makes my eyes tear up and I try to move desprately to yank the stupid thing off. Then the pain moves up to my chst and my other arm. I can't see, my eyes are swelling up with tears.  
I can't remember the last time I cried. Maybe when I first found out I was a ghost, but not like crying crying. Like freaking out crying. This was diffrent. I think back to the last time I cried for real.  
The only thing tht I can remember is when I was 12. I was skateboarding down the hill and I tripped over a little fence. I flew off my skateborad and knocked into the ground. When I think about it now, it seems as if it wouldn't have hurt as bad. But that was before I was a ghost.  
I can't think anymore. The pain hurts too much. Just as I was about to pass out over the pain, somebody screams.

Candy- I hope you liked it! I had so much time on my hands today. Please read and review.


	16. Danny

**Candy**- Hi again. Thanks for reviewing so much. I'm love getting reviews so keep reviewing. 

Chapter 16: Danny

**Danny's POV:**

* * *

Somebody screamed. I flashed open my eyes towards the window reflection. Sam stood there pointing at my reflection in complete shock. A smile came about her face. "Danny!" She squeeled and jumped on my bed, smiling at me.  
"Thank God!" I heard Paulina say. But I didn't pay too much attention.  
"Danny?" Sam asked. Her face was red. She dropped soemething for her hands and rushed over to me. She rapped her arms around my neck, making me almost faint from her squeezing to hard. I smiled though, not really wanting her to let go.  
When she pulled away, she sighed, and tilted her head to one side. Valerie spun around. She noticed the dart sticking out of my left arm. She quicly jumped over to me and yanked it out. "What's this?" She asked, dangling the dart over my head.  
When she first touched it, it was pretty painful. The second she pulled it out though, I didn't feel a thing. I quickly rubbed my shoulder and bit my lip. I stared at everybody, they seemeso worried. What exactly happened again?  
I streched. "I have no idea." I answered honestly.  
"Well, this could have kept you from moving for a while." She said, tossing it in the trash.  
Dash stood up, "How do you know that"  
"Some ghost had..." She bit her lip. "Oh, never mind"  
"Are you okay, Man?" Dash asked. He wasn't looknig at me though.  
"I...yeah." I said, staring around the room. I pulled myself up and sat in a sitting position on the bed.  
"I can't believe you actually fell off a building." Star said. I was actually suprised they seemed like they cared. Then my mind started spinning. What are they talking about?  
"Wait! I fell off a building?" I squeeked. I felt queesy suddendly.  
"Yea." Tucker said. He nuged me. "A ghost pushed you off"  
I tried to think back, but all I could think of was Vlad. "VLAD." I said, accenditly outloud.  
"What? Oh your uncle right?" Paulina asked.  
"My uncle?" I sat up. "Yeah. Isn't her your uncle?" Paulaina asked. "No." I said. Everybody looked at me odd, execpt Sam and Tucker, who smiled. "Well, I think you all better go now." Sam nervously said, through gritted teeth.  
Tucker smiled nervously, too. He grabbed them all by the shoulders and oushed the out the door, as quick as possible.  
"What happened again? Cause I don't like the sound of falling off a building. "Tell me that didn't happen, Please tell me that didn't happen." I said, breathing hard. I noticed the tubes and the hospital room. I couldn't remember a thing. I just remembered Vlad's face. A a huge ghost. His arms and...that was it.  
I could still hear them outside. They must have been planning on staying, which kind of freaked me out. I thought they didn't really like me that much.  
"Okay, then, it didn't happen." Tucker said, shruging. Sam nugded him in the arm. "Shut up, Tucker! Yeah, it happened. But your okay right"  
"Um. Yeah." I said, looking around. To tell the truth, I wasn't. i had a queesy feeling in my stomache and my head hurt badly. I rubbed my head, quickly and looked around again. When I thought of gettng hurt by fighting other ghosts, this never came to mind.  
Suddendly a nurse barged into the room. "Your okay,honey?" She asked, yanking out tubes in my arm.  
"Yeah." I smiled.  
The nurse extended a hand. "Nurse Jillian. I already know who you are"  
"Hi." I said.  
Nurse Jillian turned to Sam, whispering. "What did I tell you"  
She kicked up her knee and walked out the door, shutting it only slightly.  
What was that all about?  
"What did she tell you, Sam?" Tucker smiled.  
"Nothing." Sam hurridly said. Then she looked out the window. "But Vlads out there somewhere"  
"Huh?" I asked.  
This whole thing was confusing. "Let's go, okay, Tucker?" She yanked him by the arm and pushed him towards the door.  
"What about Vlad?" I aksed.  
"Well think of something. Right now we have to go!" She said, pulling Tucker out the door. But she didn't have time to open it. My parents brushed past then, smiling.  
My dad slid into the room, and hugged me tight. "Hi dad." I said, chocking.  
"Son!" He said. My mother dropped a box of chocolates on the bed. "Oh thank God your okay!" She said.  
I smiled, nervously and motioned for Sam and Tucker to leave the room. They laughed slightly and motioned for the door, closing it completely.  
Really, I just wanted to know where Vlad was. But nobody said anything. This scared me. "I'm okay, guys. Thanks for the chocolates!" I said, picking them up.  
My mother sat on my bed and brushed through my hair with my hands. "I'm going to go make dinner, Okay"  
I smiled. "Sure." "Are you going to be okay?" She asked again.  
A slow blue mist came from my mouth.  
Then I looked in the window reflection. My eyes were bright green again.  
Dodging under the covers and pulling the quickly over my head, I quietly told myslef to change back, over and over.  
Nothing happened.  
"Danny?" My dad said, comming closer.  
"You going to be okay?" My mother repeated.  
I chocked, "I think so."

* * *

**Candy**- I tried to update this chapter quicly. I hope you liked it even if it did seem a little rushed. Read and review. Did it seem rushed? 


	17. Do You Trust Me?

Candy- Sorry it took me a long time to update this chapter. I've been on VACATION. Yes, people like me do have a life...hehe. Again, I have no idea what to call this chapter, I guess I'm not very creative today. I can't even do the spur of the moment thing anymore. It's all dull. Um...sorry the title is so lame. I was at the water's edge. Oh, and DarkDragon of Death, there will be fighting, but I'm not in the mood to write any fighting in at the moment. Hehehe...sorry. Anyways, I'm going to stope talking and even though I know you all are dying to listen to me talk more. If so, just read this over and over and over again. Then, review.

Chapter 17: "Do You Trust Me?"

Danny's POV:

I stared in the window reflection as long as I could as soon as I was sure my parents had left the room. "Change back." I tried, commanding myself to do something I knew couldn't happen. The door burst open before I could take another breath. I jumped behind the sofa.  
It was Sam and Tucker. Seeing me behind the couch, they shut the door loudly and stared in my direction.  
"Danny?" Sam asked me, holding her hips.  
I jumped back from behind the couch and panicked. "I dunno what's going on. I can't change back to normal. I won't change back!" I said, pacing the floor. Two blue rings appeared around my waist and I wasn't wearing my hospital gown anymore. I screamed when I noticed the regular black and white uniform. I spun around slowly, looking at Sam and Tucker, begging them for any help. "What is going on"  
Tucker shrugged and paced the floor. "You defintly can't have any more visiters. With you as this you, then we might have a little problem"  
"Little?" Sam said, throwing her hands in the air. "What do you mean little"  
"I was trying to make it sound better." Tucker said, rubbing his neck.  
Sam rolled her eyes. She turned to me. "Are you sure you can't just change back"  
"Yeah." I said, kicking the ground. "Knock knock." There was a knock on the door.  
Tucker eyed me and pushed me behind the couch before Sam peaked her head through.  
"Hello!" Sam said, smiling wide.  
"Hi." It was the nurse. "I was just wondering how Danny was"  
"Good. He's doing peachy!" Sam said. She smiled wider. "See, smiling. I'm happy"  
The nurse eyed her. "Is there something going on in here"  
"No nothing at all!" Tucker said, standing in front of the sofa, blocking her view.  
"Where's Danny?" She said, looking around.  
"Hiding from..." Tucker satred to say, but Sam nuged him in the ribs.  
"Hiding from me!" She said, covering up his words. "Were playing hide and seek"  
"He's out of bed?" Nurse Jillian said, looking under the hospiatal bed.  
I bit my lip and raised my hand. "I'm right here!" I said, waving my arm around. "Oh. Hi Danny. You better get back in bed. Need help"  
"No." I said. waving my hand, still. "No, no. Thanks though. I'm fine." She bit her lip.  
"Bye!" Sam said, taking her notepad and tossing it out the door. Nurse Jillian eyed her. "Bye." She said, nervously.  
"Bye!" Tucker said as he ran to the door and slammed it shut.  
I popped my head from out behind the sofa and nervously looked around the room at Sam and Tucker.  
"We can't keep doing this!" Sam sighed.  
"Right." Tucker said. "But it's not like we can't help it"  
I thought back to the renchig pain in my left shoulder. "Um. I've got one idea." I said, shutting my eyes tight.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"Look in the garabe can." I said, pointing to it on the floor.  
Sam saw the dart, and bit her lip. "So? Do you know what he's talking about Tucker"  
"I dunno." Tucker replied, rubbing his chin. "Unless your talking about Vlad, who, by the way, was in here though"  
"He was?" I asked her, scracthing my head, and looking down at the floor.  
"Yeah." Tucker siad. "He said he was your uncle!" He stepped towards the door and peaked out, then shut it quickly. "He left, I guess"  
I tried to think back to when I last saw Vlad.  
He smiled at me as I fell off the building, despreatly reaching for a ledge or something to grasp on, to stop my fall.  
Then, I passed out, seeing him face in my mind again and again.  
"He must have done this to you, Danny." Sam said, chewing on her bottom lip.  
"No!" Tucker rolled his eyes. Sam nuged him. "I knew that, I was telling Danny!" She rubbed the back of her neck.  
I laughed. Sam was funny ever since I could remember. Even when she wasn't trying to be. I eyed her. "It's okay Sam, I like the fact that you figured it out soon"  
She blushed and laughed a little. Then looking around at Tucker, she stopped and bit her lip again. Tucker's eyes widened, staring at Sam. He smiled and looked at me. Back and forth. What was he thinking?  
"The dart!" She chocked out, when Tucker started smiling wider.  
He eyes darted to the garbage can. "When Valerie took it out, you started to turn back into your ghost self." Tucker explained, shutting his eyes.  
"Maybe if you put it back in, I'll change back!" I said to Sam.  
"Me?" Sam backed away. "But that hurt you"  
"But I'll cahnge back." I said.  
"I won't hurt you, Danny!" She said, comming closer and picking the dart up out of the garbage bin.  
"Sam!" I sighed. "Just do it"  
I extended my arm to her. She took it and shut her eyes.  
"Do you trust me?" I asked, leaning my head to the left.  
She stared at me, scared. Confused of to why I'd ask her a question like that.  
"Just, do it." I said, simply.  
"I can't." She said, pushin my arm back to me. Sam looked as scared as I'd ever seen her before. She bit her lip and tugged on her hair, nervoulsy.  
I looked at her. "Why"  
Sam bit her lip. She looked scared, and seacrhing for something to say. "You'll be mad at me"  
I looked at her. She was scared. "I swear. I won't be mad. I'd be happier if you just did it!" I said, smiling at her. Trying to avoid the dart.  
Just don't look at it, I thought to myslef.  
She smiled. "Now, do you trust me?" I asked, starin gat her face.  
"Yes." She said.  
"Now, just do it." I said, shutting my eyes tight and pushing my arm into her hands.  
She held her breath. "Sorry Danny!" She said.  
And she brought her hand up in the air and sent the dart flying back into my shoulder.  
She screamed.  
Everything went dark.

Candy- Whoo! I updated, I updated! I'll try to get the next chapter in A.S.A.P. Please read and review A.M.A.Y.C (As much as you can) hehee...well go! 


	18. Problems

Candy- Unlikely-To-Bear-It? I'm beginning to think your dead...you didn't review...it ruined my whole week and when I was souposed to be thinking about school work, I'd been thinking about why you didn't review... hehehe... ;  
Anyways, I know the last chapter was kindof slow and I'm nearing the end of this story and starting on another one. Well, read and REVIEW! I'm watching you.  
Especially you...

Chapter 18:

Sam's POV:

"What did you do?" Tucker asked, staring at Danny, who remained motionless on the hospital bed.  
I was on the verge of tears when I spat out, "I don't know!" I bit my lip. Although, it worked. Danny was back to his normal-looking self with raven hair. I sighed a little bit of relif and then let my body fill with angist. What the heck had I done to Danny, who was lying on the floor consusious? I sighed and satred longer, the inage of both Tukcer and Danny bluring out because of the tears in my eyes. I blinked them away silenty.  
"I can't take it!" I broke the silence, chocking on the last words. Tucker blinked and looked around. "Maybee if you just pulled the dart out of his shoudler he'd..." "I KNOW!" I yelled, mad at Tucker for knowing it all. Plus, that's just what I was going to do.  
I got on my knees quickly and, with my right hand, yanked the dart out of Danny's shoulder, with a hard tug.  
He shot up, staring at Tucker and then me. "Hey!" He said. "You did it!" I rubbed my shoulder. "Yep." Blushing like mad, I spun around to Tucker and shot him a look, then turned back to Danny. "Your not hurt right"  
"No. I think that dart numbed my shoudler. It didn't hurt." He pulled himslef up off the ground and then rubbed his shoulder harshly. "Well, not alot." He blushed.  
I laughed, not knowing weither I was souposed to or not. But when Tucker shot me a look, I realised not. Quickly, I started a new conversation so nervousness wouldn't get the better of me. "What about Vlad?" I aksed, pretending to look out the window for him.  
Danny stopped rubbing his arm and rested aganist the hospital's pillows. He didn't seem to hear me and neither did Tucker. Tucker burst into conversation, with a quick peak out the door. "You won't believe who actually came to visit you, Danny"  
"Huh?" Danny scratched his head. "What do you mean"  
"Paulina, man!" He said, tossing his arms into the air. "Dash, Kwan, Star!" He laughed. "I heard them talking. I saw them, remember?" Danny said, leaning a little to look out the door from the hospital bed.  
"Yeah. But can you believe it?" Tucker said, finally lowering his arms.  
"Paulina came." Danny mumbled, so low I couldn't hear it.  
My face was getting red and I could feel myslef buring up. What was it with everybody and Paulina? She wasn't that pretty. And plus, even if she was, she wasn't very nice. Not to mention self-absorbed. If I was a guy, I wouln't loko for a self-absorbed person who talks about themselves in every subject. Paulina isn't even smart. She is getting horrible grades. And the worst part is that she doesn't really care. She files her nails in class and adores over herself in the mirror by the classroom drinking fountain in fourth period. There is also no good thing about Paulina, execpt, for some, shes nice to look at. Not that I look at her, I practilly would throw up. But Paulina is a doll, I mean this in a figureine way. A display, that won't last in the real world. I can imagine Paulina living with a McDonalds emplyee when she's 25. She is sitting by the small rusted mirror, in my day dream, primping herself silently. She isn't smiling. Then a roar of a noise shouts from the other side of the room. It's a man's voice and he sounds angry. "Paulina!" He shouts. "Get up here anmd clean the dishes. Then the lawn." That;s Paulina's life, as I imagine it. She may be able to egt any guy, but not the perfect life. And that would be my life if I didn't have somebody to dream about. Danny. And there he was talking about Paulaina.  
Then I snap. "Who cares about Paulina?" I feel my hands clump into fists, without any of my freewill.  
Danny's face gets red with emabrrassment and he stares at his feet under the covers. "Thanks for comming, Sam." He said. I smile. "Better." I rolled my eyes.  
Tucker jumps down my throat. "Why does it matter to you Sam"  
Sometimes I think Tucker is this close to figuring out that I like Danny. But I'm not going to let him. Over my dead body. My face got a little red and I kicked at the ground below me, wondering to myslef what te next comeback shooting out of my mouth would be. But my mind was at a blank and I just stare at the ground helpless.  
"Don't worry about it, Tucker. It's okay." Danny said. He stole a glace out the door again, which was only slightly opened. I look too. There's Paulina, who looked like she ran home and pimped up as fast as she could. Her hair was perfect and wavy. He pink berrette was perced perfectly at the side of her hair and she was wearing a hot pink rain jacket, probabllly to keep any water from sprinking on her tee-shirt, which covered barley half her body anyways. I blushed, it was all I could do. I could feel myslef drowning in a pool of anger, and stupidy. What was I doing? Standing there, gasing at Paulina hoping that if, I consentrate hard enough she would just go away. No more Paulaina. My life would be simplier that way.  
"Why do you like Paulina so much?" It burseted out, like the popping of a party ballooon. Danny and Tucker's eyebrows raised in unison and Tucker started cracking up so hard, I could feel pain my own stomache. I stood there as nobody dared to talk. My eyes, darting around watching Tucker as he doubled over laughing. He grabbed the matal handle on Danny's bed. The he grasped his stomache, holding it tight, like his guts were going to fall out of him if he let go.  
Danny blushed. "I don't"  
And I smiled. He made me actually believe him. And to this day, I still do.  
But that doesn't mean I like Paulina.  
At all. Tucker still was clinging on the hospital bed railing, gasping for air. "Where did that come from, Sam?" He asked me, wiping a tear from under his glasses.  
I crunched my face up, and shut my eyes tight making me disapear for a second. I sighed, knowing I was going to just have to give up to Tucker and his game. I rubbed my chin and then my head. "I don't know." I sighed. It was more of words mixed in with a sigh, more of a sigh.  
Tucker looked up at me with galsed eyes. His eyes asked all. 'No comment? No look?' They asked me. My eyes answered back. 'Not one'  
He stood up straight and burshed himself off. "Okay"  
"Okay." I said, sighing again.  
"Okay?" Danny said, asking us a question, making his head tilt to one side.  
Tucker laughed. "You have no idea what we are talking about, huh, Danny?" "Not a clue"  
We laughed. It seemed like everything was back to normal with Danny's mood and his self. And I liked it that way.  
There was suddendly a knock on the door and Dash stumbled in. A few shadows escaped from behind him and everybody was back in their seats. They pushed Dash up to the door. Maybee a truth or dare game?  
I raised a thin eyeborw at Dash, casueing him to satre back. Ohhh, I'm good.  
"Yes?" I asked, poking my head out the thin crack of thr door.  
Dash blushed. "I was just wondering how Danny was"  
"Fiiiiiinnnnnneee?" I answered. The correct answer, but in a confusing way.  
"Okay." Dash said. He motioned to the door, but I stopped him with my black boots.  
"What?" He asked, becoming annoyed with me.  
"Is this a dare?" I raised an eyebrow even higher. "A joke?" Higher. "A scam"  
His face gave me the answer. He was completely clueless. "No." He said, and he whispered it, making sure Danny would hear or see him in his soft side. "We were all wondering"  
I shot a look atthe group of people sitting in the hospital chairs, staring down attheir tiny (in some cases, huge) feet.  
"Okay." I nodded. "He's fine"  
Dash shot a quick smile and then frowned. "Good"  
I closed the door in his face, and then turned back to Danny. "What happend?" Tucker asked. "It was Dash"  
"What did he need?" Tucker clarified for me, rasing his eyebrown and touching his red berrau.  
"He wanted to know how Danny was?" I mumbled so nobody outside could hear me gossiping. Even if it was true.  
"For real?" Tucker asked.  
Danny didn't pay attention, his face was worried. I hadn't seen him that worried since he'd first became Public Enimey #1 a couple weeks ago. He looked on the verge of tears.  
"Yea." I said, staring at Danny.  
"What did you tell him?" Tucker said, looking for what I was staring so longely at. He realised who I was looking at, and his eyes darted away toward me. His eyes were laughing at me, I could feel it. But his mouth didn't move a muscle. He didn't make a sound.  
"I told him the truth, Why would I lie? I said Danny was fine." I shrugged.  
"Well," Danny said, as he ducked below the covers again. The hospital door burst open and everybody came in the room.  
They're faces told me they were staying for visiting.  
Danny continued. "You did lie to him." And he poked his head a little out of the covers. He was back in ghost mode and a tiny whisp of light blue mist came out of his mouth.

Candy- I hope you all like it. I'm sorry if it's a taking me a long time to update. I hope you enjoy this story and I'm probablly going to do a reader award thing after this like another author I admire did. Wanna get an award? The review, my friends. goes crazy REVIEW! REVIEW! (REPEAT X4 then, take a breather)

xoxox Candy 


	19. Hands

Candy- BLIMEY! I had a ton of reviews on my lasty chapter. I'm still disapointed in you, young lady. I will not state who his young lady is cough Unlikely-To-Bear-It cough becasue that would be rude. Anyways, please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 19: Hands

The kids stood over Danny's bed, staring intentivly at him under the covers. "Danny?" Valerie said, poking the bed covers. Danny thought quickly. "I'm hiding form Sam"  
Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Hide and seek." She nervously laughed and wandered around the room with her hands outstreched. "Your such a good hider"  
Paulina didn't get it. "Sam! He's right here!" Sam stopped. "Oh, rigtht." She giggled and sat down on the bed, blocking the tiny lump Danny's body made under the covers of the hospital bed.  
Dash eyed Sam suspiciously, as she sat down, coving anypart of Danny from sight. Sttrangly, Danny didn't try to push her oof. What is he trying to hide?  
"So?" Tucker said, gliding in front of everybody's faces, blocking more the view of Danny's bed.  
Dash had enough. He picked Tucker up by the tee-shirt and lifted him a little off the ground. "What's going on here"  
"Nothing." Danny said slowly from underneath the bed covers. Then he screamed quietly to himself, making everybody jump. He ducked farther under his covers. Sam had a good feeling what was going on. But in the back over her mind she was a bit courious. Half of her wanted to pull back the green hospital blankets and see for herself. But she remained still.  
Sam streched out her arms and yawned. She lay down on the bed and lifted the covers only slightly. "Are you okay?" She whispered the Danny so nobody could hear.  
"Ummm." Danny saiod, nervously. Dash rolled his eyes, that yawn was so fake.  
In the back of the room, Valerie peaked under the covers and gasped. She back up hard into the hospital wall.

Valerie's POV:

What the heck?  
I lowered myself on to the ground, where nobody could see me. Danny. His hair was white! His eyes were bright green.  
His apperance came into my head. His eyes flashed confusingly over and over at me. His white hair was a steak before me. Inviso-bil's apperance was haunting my head again.  
But it was just in my mind.  
Inviso-bil was lying under the hospital covers. He'd answered for Danny. Sam saw Inviso-bil. She didn't even care.  
Danny was Inviso-bil.  
Concluding thoughts flashed in and out of my mind, making me more off balance. Danny was in my room the night I was stuck with Inviso-bil in the Ghost Zone. Danny had called me a 'creep', just like the ghost boy. I could see his eyes glow green everytime I saw him get angry, they changed back to the bright blue everyone knew Danny for after Sam laied a hand on his shoulder. There was more, I thought to myself as my head grew heavier and heavier. Danny was always never around when Inviso-bil came. Not to mention, their voices were.  
I breathed in slowly. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.  
I slowly crawled nearer to the other side of Danny's bed, where nobody stood. I crawled under the bed, so nobody saw me. I stood on my knees, knealing from anybody daring to kow what I was doing. Then, I lifted the covers up slowly.  
Breath in, breath out, my heart told me when my hand ever so slowly grasped the covers of the hospital's bed. But my heart told me to stop, that I was getting into other people's business. That Danny really didn't deserve this. But then again, I thought, before my hands made any dashing moves by opening up the covers to Danny's exposiure, that Danny had told me many times he wasn't bad. Think, I told myslef, slapping my check. Think, Girl, you can save any lives if you just think. It felt as if I was warped back into time, reliving the moments spent with Danny. He was always so quiet, caring too. Execpt for the time with that flour project. But, then again, if he really was Inviso-bil, he had a rigth to be angry. A right to be mad. I was, and I had enough to deal with. But it was noting compared to whoever was Inviso-bil, with people hunting him every time possible. Danny had fallen asleep in class many times the day after Inviso-bil was out fighting ghosts. It reminded me of the night after I'd been with him in the Ghost World (Zone, whatever) when I'd followed Inviso-bil around. Nobody had even noticed me. He seemed so tired later. Explains Danny's grades. from what I hear, eh?  
Inviso-bil seemed like he he could be lying to me, about the many times he'd told me of his innocence. I was sure weither I should believe him. He seemed so complated to be who he said he was. That's what first lead me to consider Danny was Inviso-bil.  
But then agian, I thought to myslef, you have to consder the facts, and Valerie, old girl, your a little stoborn.  
There! I'd admitted it to myself. I'm stoborn. And when I have my mind set on believing something, I'll stick to it, without letting anybody change my mind.  
But Danny changed my mind. A tiny bit, he had.  
And I wasn't making any conclusions, I'll leave it at that.  
I stared slowly at my hands, grasping the covers. This moment swaed in my mind back and forth like a swing in the Amity Park park. The ones I played on when I was litttle. When I was unknowing of my future. When my hands drew pictures, instead of grasping the blankets holding Danny under them. When I never thought I'd have to make a desision like this.  
When I think back on it know, I still have no idea what I should have done. If I didn't it would have solved a lot of problems. I shut my eyes tight and muttered to myslef something even I couldn't understand. "Danny?" I whispered slowly as I stared at him from under the covers. It wasn't Danny. Huddled under the covers, was a boy covered red from crying of stress, was Inviso-bil.  
I hit my head on the metal bar onhis bed and got up quickly rubbing my forehead. Calmly I lifted the covers again. Danny saw me. He tried to cover it up by whispering, "Hi Valerie, like my costume?" He chocked on tears dripping down his face. He slowly muttered to himself, not thinking I could hear. "I just can't get it off"  
Secrect out Danny. Too late.  
I already know.

Cand- Cliffy? I tried to update fast for all you guys. Please read it and reply. I hope you enjoy this fic, it's nearing it's end though. How wil it end? Uhhh...I still haven't thought of that yet. 


	20. Not seeing is believing

**Candy**- Unlikely-To-Bear-It, I _shall_ forgive you. It really isn't that big of a deal. But I love you for reviewing so much. You should already know your getting an award.  
**_Please_ review more on the last chapter**, but I've decided to update this one really quickly. My goal at the moment is **100 reviews**! _Please help_! 

**Chapter 20: Goggles**

Valerie's eyes bare down into Danny's. She tilted her head as if she wasn't sure her eyes were seeing things correctly. "Danny?" She whispered in a chocked voice, wodnering weither it was okay for her to speak the second after she had done so.  
Danny bit his lip nad didn't say anything. He swallowed hard, casuing his mouth to go completely dry. "Happy Halloween!" He wanted to scream.  
Sam looed behind her when she noticed Danny was compleely unbreathing. Something is wrong, she thought as she spun aroun and gapped at Valerie on her knees, still looking under the covers. "Valerie?" Sam asked Valerie, who was rubbing her head.  
The others spun around hearing Sam call for their friend. "What's going on?" Tucker said, smiling like he had just won the lottery. Only his smile was fake, nervous. For he too had only know what had just happened. Tucker's mind spun making him dizzier. He felt like he had just gotten off of a roller coaster that spun around and around untill he couldn't take it anymore. If I'm feeling this bad, Tucker thought keeping his smile up, I wonder how Danny's doing.  
I wonder how Sam's doing, he thought, knowing that whatever Danny was thniking was almost what Sam had to be...almost not quite.  
Sam lept off the hospital bed and pretended to fall. She let go of a metal ber with one hand which casued her to seeminlgy fall head first on the ground. Sam lay ontop Valerie, searching for words.  
Altouhgh, Valerie didn't seem to notice that she was now flug on the other side of the floor, with Sam, much lighter than her fortuantly, on her back. "Did you just see that?" Valerie said, pushing Sam off her with one motion. "No." Sam lied, pretending to think she was insane. She huddled close to Danny's bed though, scramblnig to her feet.  
"Look!" Valerie said, with out thinking. She exetnded her hand, with out thinking about Danny and wiped the covers off the bed.

**Danny's POV:**

I saw it. Before she even pulled the covers off of that bed, I saw it. Her shadow, creeping towards me slowly, wanting to prove herself. I quickly became invisible, causing the covers to sink bleow, leaving nothing more than a blank materess.  
Sam sighed a relief, which made me smile knowing one less person was stressed out. It made sence that I was feeling better, that I should go home to some people. But the light blue mist escaping from my mouth told me otherwise. I quickly pushed my back aganist the wall and held my breath.  
Valerie panted hard after staring at the empty matress for a while. She spun around, staring at the others, in complete shock.  
"_Whe'd he go_?" Paulina said, worried, which made me jump a little.  
"I saw him! I-I-I-I s-swear!" Valerei said. She pointed to the empty matress.  
"Where's Danny?" Star said, mimiking Paulina, who was now searching under the covers.  
"I swear!" Valerie said, still fighting with nobody.  
"Who cares right now!" Dash said, slapping her in the back. "Danny's gone!"  
"Were in trouble!" Kwan repeated biting his fingernails. I didn't want them to be in any trouble with the hospiatl. Nurse Jillian would get fired and they could be blamed for this.But my feet wouldn't let me move and I was grounded to the spot.  
Valerie burst into tears. "He was here!" She repeated, smashing her head in her palm. "I swear"  
"It's okay!" Sam said, touching her arm.  
"Get off me!" Valerie snapped, trowing Sam's hand off her shoulder. "I'll prove it"  
"How?" Sam asked, rubbing her arm by which Valerie grasped hard. Valerie didn't answer. She searched her back pack for something, digging her hand in every pocket and unziping every zipper. "This is how!" She finally said, pulling out a pair of goggles from her backpack.  
They were red around the rims and the lenses were green. Bright green. I traced my memory for when I'd last seen these. It was at the park. That's the only was she could see me when I went intanglible. I back up more aganist the wall, holding my breath.  
"What is that?" Kwan said, slaming his fingers down at his waist, to stop himself from panicking anymore.  
"It lets you see ghosts when you can't see them." Valerie answered, wiping sweat from her forehead. She closed her eyes. "Vlad gave them to me"  
Vlad.  
I searched around the room in hope of finding anything of what the blue mist was trying to tell me. But cuoldn't see any ghost. Not one.  
"How do they work?" Kwan asked again, becoming intrested.  
Sam bit her nails, a habbit. Her mind raced with ideas or suggestions to keep Valerie from putting them on her face. But her mind was blank and she stayed put, feet planted to the ground.  
Valerie rolled her eyes, which were completely confident looking.  
Sam bit into her nails harder.  
Valerie rasied the goggles to her face, wearing a huge smile. Then she clicked the 'on' button, resting on the side of them. I pressed my back harder into the wall, so I couldn't breath. I was giving myself back pains, but I didn't care. I shut my eyes tight.  
"THERE HE IS!" Valerei said, pointing a finger in my direction.  
My eyes bolted open and I tried to fase through the wall out the building. But I couldn't.  
I was trapped.  
"Where?" Paulina squeeled, hoding her breath.  
"There!" Valerie said. "I see him! I told you"  
Sam shut her eyes and hummed, to calm herslef down. "Lettme see!" Paulina yanked the goggles off Valerie's face and put them on.  
Valerie smiled herself. I shut my eyes tighter. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.  
Paulina squeeled. "Oh my Gosh"  
But Dash yanked them off her eyes and back away, throwing them back into Valerie's.  
"Come out!" Valerie said. "Remember me"  
I couldn't get them in trouble. That would be my fault. So I said the first thing that came to mind. "I remember you." I sighed.  
They back away hearing my voice in the room.  
"Danny?" Paulina said. "that sounds like Danny"  
"It isn't!" Tucker and Sam siad, covering their mouths after their last words.  
Valerie raised an eyebrow at them. She smiled.  
Paulina said, "Please come out"  
I sighed. What else could I do? They could already see me. I blinked the tears out of my eyes, trying to forget how many times I've cried today. It made me feel better.  
I made myself visible, everything, even the tears on my checks. Sam gasped and back away, shuttig her eyes tighter.  
"This won't end well." She repeated.

**Candy-** Whooo! Another update in one day! Please review the last chapter and this one! I know another person who is getting an award. She helped me wth thhis story alot...can you guess who it is...if so, you know who you are.


	21. Not Quite Invisible

Candy- Updating is funn! Heheh! More rewards will be give, just review.

Chapter 21:

Danny floated only inches above the ground, still shutting his eyes as hard as possible. He prayed in his head, wishing the others away. Sam shut her eyes tight not wanting to see the situation again.  
Tucker leaned aganist the wall too.  
The others were speachless. Execpt Dash, who back himself up to the wall, pleading with Danny, "Oh Gosh! Don't hurt me!" He said, sheilding his face with is hands. "Please don't hurt me"  
Danny opened his eyes. He looked at the others and Dash with their own indivual reactions. He reached his hand out for the door. Please let me go through, he told himself. But he was unlucky and his hand just touched the wall of the hospital.

Sam's POV:

Oh Gosh, Danny! Sometimes I think your're trying to stupid, I sighed to myself, giving Danny the look that mouthed my thoughts. He shrugged at me, with his eyes telling me he had no idea what he was doing.  
"You actually came out? Wow!" Valerie said, stepping back just a tiny bit. She eyed Danny all around and stepped froward to him. "Where's Danny?" Star asked, finally taking a desicion for herself. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes people could be super stupid. Danny is Danny, a natural hero, anyways. It was obvious, either way, in their arms, ghost or not, you were always flying.  
I shook my head, noticing I was wondering away from the real world and the hospital room. Everything was blurred when I opened my eyes, but I knew Danny wasn't feeling fully stressed becasue the tear stains on his checks were flushed away and his frown was turned a little into a smile as he watch Dash in the hospital corner, cowering in fear.  
What's wrong, Dash? Scared?  
"Please! Don't please d-d-don't hurt me!" Dash repeated, bending lower to the ground.  
"MR. LANCER SAID SOMETHING WAS GOING ON IN HERE!" Kwan said, eying his friend, fearing he'd totally snapped.  
I laughed, causing Paulaina to come to her sences, spinning around towards me. "Inviso-bill!" Paulina said. "HI"  
Danny's check raised, casuing his eft eye to squint a little bit. "Hey, Paulina." He said.  
His bright green eyes spun slightly over to me as he'd realised he'd said her name.  
"You know my name?" Paulina squeeled.  
"Umm...no?" Danny said.  
I covered my mouth and silently laughed in my palm, thinking about Danny's excuses today. He noticed me laughing and he swayed a little, blushing alot. I blushed back.  
Paulina noticed where Danny was looking. She crocked a little, like a frog, sitting on a lillypad, waiting to catch a fly, wrapping it around it's long tounge.  
She sighed, noticing he was still looking at me.  
Tucker chuckled, backing away.  
Then there was a quick motion in the corner, breaking the eye connection between Danny and I. Valerie spun around and headed to her back back, pulling out a gun that was about 3 ft long. I made me back in front of Danny, protecting him from anything.  
"Now," She said, smiling as she raised the gun-like weapon evenly to Danny's face. "Don't move and tell us what your doing here"  
Danny backed away again into the wall, sweating like mad, yet again. I wanted to trow a towel up to him, but my hands were glued to my hips, which were slouching to the side of the wall, aslo. He studdered a bit and then smiled, nervously. The smile he gives his parents when he's hidong something.  
"If you don't talk, I swear I'll shot!" Valerie said, rasing the weapon higher to his face.  
Paulina squeeled. "Don't, Valeire!" But when Valerie spun around in her direction. she back away into the wall, forgetting about her Inviso-bil.  
"Valerie! Your making him nervous!" I siad, eyeing Danny like a piece of art, he smiled a little back, sighing the weight off his sholders. "Put the big weapong thing down"  
Valerie, suprising, did so. She lay it on the ground. "Fine." She said, kicking it. "It wasn't full anyways. And I lfet the batteries at hime." She blew her curly black hair out of her face with her breath.  
I giggled, I could get the truth out of almot anybodt if I tried.  
Danny floated down to the ground and waved slowly to everybody. "Hi. I'm"  
"Inviso-bil!" Paulina squeeled, she jumped back out into the floor, getting nearer to Danny. She cluttched her chest as if she were about to have a heart attack. She sighed, romanticly, making Danny shutter.  
It made me shiver, too. It also made my hans clench up into two fists. I quickly hid them behind my back, realising them, just a little, holding them, just in case of an emergency.  
"Yeah, you can say that." Danny replied, his face redding with embarrassment.  
He turned to Dash, and watched him in the corner, whimpering a bit and covering his face with his football jacket. Danny giggled.  
"Please! Don't hurt me!" Dash said, tears trickling down his check.  
Danny chuckled, "I won't hurt you." He said, laughing as he said it, making Dash become a little annoyed.  
But Dash wouldn't dare show his anger show to 'Public Enimey #1'  
I giggled, too, stepping near Danny. Don't you understand? I asked themselves in my mind, This is too obvious, idiots.  
I bit my lip. That was a bit harsh.  
Paulina squeeled again a little. And maybe, it was exaclty true.

Candy- Updating soon. Something is going to happen in the next chapter that I already have planned. This one may seem like it's a little like there is nothing going on, but I have something planned. Tell me if this seemed a little to slow.  
Don't be too mean thouhg, I'm sentive. 


	22. Stories

**Candy-** Another chapter! 

**Seeker Carter**- for you my friend.  
**cakreut12**- You!  
**Dannysgf08-** Two words...Thank You.  
**Hearts of Eternity-** I dunno? Everything seems to change for poor Dashy, huh?  
**purrbaby101-** Yeah...pretty slow. ;  
**Greywolf-** Listen, honney: I really can't help my grammer mistakes and could really care less about them. And honestly, if it was so bad that people couldn't read, then I might have a problem. I'm working on htis on notepad so it's kind of hard to have perfect spelling, but I assure you that this is far from ridickuls ((whatever if it's spelt wrong)) But for your sake, I'll try hader. No, It's not harsh. I just think it's overboard. ;  
But for you, as I said, I will try. If you don't see this messgae, which is directly to you, Greywolf, then I'll post it on the beginning of my new chapter. Thanks.

And...as promised...

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

Valerie rolled her eyes, which were darting back and forth to and from her back pack. She regreted telling the others about how her gun was unloaded and she loathed herself for a moment. Staring back at Danny, she bolted upright and thought in her mind about the consequenses of her saying anything. Realising it wasn't a very good idea, she stared down at the floor without thinking about it again. Dash, still hovered with his hands in the air in the corner, slithered his body nearer to the ground, touching the cold tile with his hands. He sucked in the dry hospital air hard and glanced up ward at Danny floating below. Sam noticed and laughed. And when Dash heard her in the corner, he woudn't dare to even shoot her any type of look. His mind was still set on the ghost, floating only inches above his blonde hair.

Dash's POV:

I hovered deeper in the corner when the ghost floating above me lowered himslef to the ground. I wasn't really scared, me? No way. Just acting.  
My grandmother said I was a great actor. The others though would be 'acting' like me if they'd heard the stories going around the school. It was after school when some of us football jocks huddled by the movie theather discussing the stories of Inviso-bill. Terrible! Shouted one of the players that huddled himself close to the wall of the theater. I remembered his voice, but not exactly him. In fact, he was a blurr. Though I saw him everyday, I didn't pay much attention to him. "I heard he was resposible for the people missing a ffew years back." He said, ducking a little lower as a shadow passed by the theater. We weren't souposed to be there. The theater was an old, run down. But we hung out there anyways. I don't know why, but we did. Not to do anything bad, so say. Just hanging out. Daring in a way. It was all my idea.  
His stories ran though out my mind as I stared up at the real ghost floating before me. For a ficker of a second, I thought back to Danny. It was then, when the reflection in the window flashed and Danny's stood there. Floating, as Inviso-bill was.  
"Oh Gosh!" I said, raising my finger to the window. The others spun around, starinf at the window for what seemed like an hour.  
"Danny?" Valerie said, stepping closer to the window. Danny's reflection spun, as Inviso-bill did the same.  
I could tell you the other's reactions, but none were as good as Sam's. Her face, twisted into some sort of totally confused look that I had never seen before, didn't even look like her. Her mouth was wide open. And then she shut it closed almost on cue. The reflection then faded back into Inviso-bill, leaving Sam to leave her mouth completely closed.  
"Where is he?" Kwan asked, in a meak and quiet voice.  
"I don't..." Inviso-bil said, spinning back towards us.  
Valerie lept from her spot on the floor and pulled out her gun, thinking quickly. "I swear, I was kidding when I said this was unloaded"  
"Why would you be kidding?" Sam smiled, seeing right through her prank.  
Nobody believed Valerie, but no body moved as she highered it closer to Inviso-bill's head, making him wince a little. But then the laugh made me think other wise. Valerie rasied an eyebrow. She smiled, then with a higher voice than normal she spat out, "Where is Danny"  
Paulina shifted in her seat.  
Valerie didn't look away from the ghost above her head, she tightened her grip no the gun, not caring if he knew it to be unloaded. "I don't wanna get in any trouble"  
"You won't!" The ghost cried, a little. He almost seemed to be pretending to be afarid, not to hurt Valerie's feelings. Not to embarrass her in front of us.  
I shifted in the corner, not breathing a bit.  
I wasn't sacred, no.  
I was having a breathing contest with my self.  
"Listen to what he has to say." Sam said. That was weird. He hadn't even tried to say anything.  
Valerie highered the gun a little. "I've got the ghost that destroyed my weatlh and the school. Do I have to wait"  
Sam's face darkned, "I'd reccomend it"  
But Valerie didn't respond. She drew her gun back and pressed the trigger on the side, sending a green lazer from the hole at the bottom. It was loaded?  
Inviso-bill qucikly moved left, swirving from her last shot, causing the lazer to crash into the roof, making only a tiny hole.  
"Now that, is a warning." Valerie smiled.  
I looked at Tucker, he seemed scared, but impressed at Valerie at the same time, shifting fomr leg to leg, but he was rooted in the spot.  
Sam and Tucker were acting weird.  
But they jumped in front of Valerie before she drew back again. Inviso-bill couldn't fit through the hole, ever. But he eyed it like it was an escape.  
"Um..." He stuttered. "I didn't take Danny." He said, more of a guessing answer.  
We all stood there.  
Then I saw it.  
Too hands, fitted with gloves fazed through the wall and crept up from behind Danny.  
Nobody dared to say anything.  
But neither Sam nor Tucker noticed, they stood in front of Inviso-bill, facing the same way. With al three of their backs towards the hands.  
The others backed away, including Valerie, who tripped on the floor, landing with a large thud. This caused the gun to go off again, crashing the lazer into a vase, alying by Danny's hospital bed.  
All of us were huddled in the corner, our eyes buldging out of our heads. Sam and Tucker too stupid to turn around.  
Then Paulina and Valerie screamed, "Look out"  
Too late, the hands grasped Inviso-bill around the waist and pulled him through the wall too quickly for him to even scream.  
He was gone.  
And we were huddled together in one pile.  
Ever had that feeling where you were too scared to scream? Like if you did, something would grab you anyways, pulling you towards them, bringing your worst fears to life.  
Well, in our horror story, we were too scared to scream.  
Sam spun around just as the hands grabbed Inviso-bill. She lunged for him, but skidded aganist the tile floor. Before she could try again, he was gone.  
Alone, as we were, we sat there, staring. Not believing.  
"Oh no!" Sam said, running towads the door, feeling for an escape.  
She scrambled to her feet, but tripped again, sending her crashing into the window. We were alone.  
And as odd as it felt, we all seemed to want Inviso-bil back.

* * *

Candy- Told you something would happen, please read and review. Thanks. 


	23. Whats up With Kwan?

**Candy-** I decieded to start this chapter soon, but I won't be finished with it untill tomorrow, I think. Well, please review alot, please...gets on hands and knees I begg of you?  
Now, tell me I'm a good writer...((Just kidding)) 

**Greywolf**- Look, I'm sorry too. Geez, this is comming to an emotional start (slash) ending... Don't worry about it, I'm under stress also and I'm freaking me out...I need to keep myself away from me...I could bite...But yea, thanks. That review was a complement to me and I appreate it. sniffle Thanks  
**Unlikely-To-bear-It:** Wow to you...just wow...((I got that from my poem's review)) But your amazing how you can review so much on my stories, and I really apreciate it! It's really nice of you to review on all my stories, thanks.

Well, as promised...chapter 23! Oh! And PS: I tried to make the spacing easier for you.

**Chapter 23:**  
The teenagers lay huddled on top of eachother for a breif moment. Only Sam and Tucker stood barley inches away from the lightly painted wall, staring at it's every detail. There was a hussling movement for the pile of freshmans, and Paulina shot upward. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. The sting of falling backward ached in her knee again and she despratly wanted Invis-bil back. Her mind darted to the quick and somewhat reconisable hands, that darted out of the wall grasping Danny by his tiny waist. She could only shake her head to keep the memory out.

A huddle of kicking legs struggled to get their full bodies up off the ground. It was with only one kicking motion that the wel-trained African-American girl brought herslef free from the floor. She stared around, her eyes locking on Sam for one moment. She could tell her thoughts from where she was standing, as if she were physic. Valerie saw in Sam's reflection, her worried face.

Sam bit her lip and her eyes, darting around like fish, were looking old and worn out. They wanted to explode with warm tears, but Sam wouldn't let them. She shut her eyes tighter, leting the pain back in her body.

Danny was gone, but she wasn't just going to stand there and act helpless.

** Sam's POV:  
** The others, almst all of them still huddled on the ground, stared at my reflection. Did they think I couldn't see it from here? But at this moment, my eyes darted to Valerie, the frown on her face looked worried, but I could tell in her mind, she had some sort of plan.  
"What just happened?" Kwan, the voice of reason at the moment, spoke up. He lifted himself off the ground with his muscular hands and put all his weight on his left foot.

"You tell me!" Star said, grasping on to the hospital counter to pull herslef off the ground. Her eyes drated to the other, laying there, waiting for help.

All Paulina had to do was extend her hand. The others, her possie, reached out to help her up. Even in a time like this, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and curse Paulina in my head.

My eyes met the spot where Danny suddendly dissapeared. "We've got to help Danny!" It blurted out of me like lava exploding from a volcano. The others stared, helpless.

"How?" Paulina and Valerie stepped forward, seeming ready.

"First, we have to help Inviso-bil!" Tucker nudged my in the back, knocking the breath out of me. I shot him an ugly look, making his face crumble. "Sorry!" He whispered in a voice only I could hear.

I knodded sarcasticlly and spun around, hearing Valerie's know-it-all voice, "You'd want to help Inviso-bil before you want to find Danny? Your best friend?" She smiled. Half of me wanted to pull her in the girl's room and threaten her not to tell a soul. It seemed as though she was figuring the whole Danny-is-Inviso-bill thing out. And I have to admit, she was pretty close at this moment.

"If we find Inviso-bill, we find Danny." Tucker said. He regreted it completely afterward. His eyes shot downward, searching for something to cover it up.

I rolled my eyes.

"And why is that so?" Valerie asked Tucker. Not me, Tucker. She knew I could come up with smoething. But she was wrong here, i couldn't think. I just tared back at the wall, leaving Tucker think for himself. After all, I didn't practiclly say it outloud.

"It just is!" Tucker said, not falling for Valerie at this moment. He was seeming to get annoyed.

"Because Inviso-bill might have Danny, remember? That's what we all thought, huh?" I said, the minute after the sentence appeared in my mind.

Valerie backstepped and I could tell her mind was racing. But she stopped and looked me in the eyes, sort of to paise me for quick thinking. I didn't acknowledge her back. I rolled my eyes telling her I had more comming if she thought she was this good.

"How do we get them back?" Paulina asked, her eyes darting to the plain wall.

"I have an idea." I said, stepping away from the window. "What?" Paulina's high pitched voice startled me, not reconising it as her own.

"Well, those hands..the ones that grabbed Dan-" I coughed, "Inviso-bill. They most likely, I'm just guessing, took him to the Ghost Zone..." I shifted a little, my eyes darting around. "But I'm just guessing"

"And how do we get to the 'Ghost Zone'?" Dash asked, suddlendly regaining his manliness.

"I've got something in mind." Tucker said, his eyes darting out the window, down the street toeards Danny's house.

"But first..." I stared directly at Kwan, who retreated a little in to corner. His eyes resting on me. His face, confused.

5 minutes Later.

Sam's POV:

"No!" Kwan said as I tossed him a dress that I found in the back of my closet.

"Fine then, I'll tell everybody what you did last Sunday..." I said, eyeing him with suspission. What he did last Sunday I had no clue. But the jocks always fall for this one.

And, as planned, Kwan jumped into the bathroom and came out seconds later wearing a purple dress, a blonde Halloween wig, a stuffed bra (nice choice, huh?), and high heels. "How do I look?" He asked us, examining himself in the mirror anyways.

"Good"

"You look cute!" Dash tease. "So sexy"

"Gosh, man! Nasty!" Kwan moved himself away from Dash and sat in the sofa near the winow. "I'm not so sure about this"

"I am!" I said, opening the window so that Kwan could get through. "Plus, if you don't do it..." my voice trailed off, leaving Kwan to hurridly jump out the window and run to his place on the streets.

We all watched as Kwan opened a patch of fake Halloween blood and dripped it over his head and body. I winked at him and said slowly, "Lights...camera...ACTION." I pointed my index finger at him and on que, he let out a long, girlish screem. It was almost too good. I had to hold my mouth to keep from laughing. Then, one by one, the others piled their way out of the window and behind the building. I would meet them in only a few minutes...I had only just one more thing to do.

Rushing out of the window, I tried not to trip over anything. I circled back around the building and ran right back into the hospital from the entrance doors.

And now, acting from I, Sam Manson.

I waved my hands in the air, "Nurse Jillian, Nurse Jillian"

"Sam." She barley looked up from her notepad as she nodded at me, "I didn't see you leave yet"

"I left a little while ago! But, that's not important, not right now!" "What is, honney?" She noticed the terrr in my voice as I rushed closer to thte frount desk, leaning my face next to the front of hers. She winced a little, but then leaned forwards a little bit too, wanting to hear more.

"Theres somebody in the streets. She's hurt!" I said, as I backed away motioning for her to get a closer look.

"Goodness!" She cried. She picked up the loudspeaker and called for extra assistance and a strecher. I laughed to myslef, but kept a straight face.

"Hurry. For the poor woman's sake!" I pleaded.

Que, tears.

I let a wet tear fall fresh onto my cheek. "

Thanks for telling me Sam!" Nurse Jillian said in a hurry. She darted out the door with about 100 men and wemon following her. Not to mention a big, strecher. I smiled, running out the door to watch...only for a second.

Outside, I watched as Kwan, not a good as ator as I, I might add, moaned in pain. The nurses and doctors rushed around him. "Ma'am." They said, kneeling down next to Kwan. "Ma'am. Please tell us what happened"

"Ghost!" Kwan replied, keeping his girlish tone. The doctors exchanged looks.

"You have to get to the hospital!"

I coughed, hinting to them. "How about the one near by"

They nodded. Sometimes, I think I could be a brain sergent...

The doctors and Nurse Jillian helped Kwan, slowly, up onto the strecher, lifting him carefully as if his guts would spill out of inside of him if they didn't do it exaclty right. Kwan moved his head to the side and winked at us. Then he howled more. It was time to go to Danny's.

**Candy-** I hope you liked that chapter. I'm planning on updating really, really soon for the next chapter. Manybee today? Review and we'll see. That means: I'll update today if you give me alot of reviews. So...ready...setty...go (ey?)


	24. Knives

Candy- Well, Fan Fiction isn't yet loaded the last chapter and I'm just going to write the next chapter (this one) today. I'll upload this when you see It. Hehehe.

Chapter 24:

Sam smiled to herself as she lead the others around the corner. Only the memory of Kwan's face was in their minds, making them laugh. None of them seemed to be thinking straight. They were acting like friends. Sam wondered how long it would last.

Sam's POV:

Friends?  
Is that what I actually thought we were acting like? At the moment, yes, we were. But it couldn't last for long. Could it? I surveyed them in my mind, imagining their answers. Dash would roll his eyes, laughing like Kwan, Star, and Paulina. Tucker might even do the same. But in the back of my mind, I slowly wondered if they were thinking the same. I snapped to my senses anyways when we neared the quick corner around the block. This was Danny's block. I held out a hand to stop the other and I could almost hear the skidding of their feet. Dash sighed, not wanting to stop. But his eyes darted back down the block to the corner that was closest to the hospital, only thinking of Kwan at this moment. He chuckled, I could hear it. "As you all know…" I sighed, not wanting to embarrass Danny, but now, if I just said it, it would save his life. "You all know that Danny's parent's hunt ghosts, huh?" Dash held his stomach and his breath, nodding rapidly. "Perfect addition to his weird family!" "Nice!" I said, eyeing him and making him shut up. He knew I had the power, now as we stood only inches around the corner to Danny's house. I continued, "Well, Danny's parents have a temporary portal to the ghost zone. That's how were getting in." I smiled and congratulated myself about saying 'temporary'. I wasn't sure if Danny's parent's wanted the fact that they had a ghost portal out. I mean, for one, it could be sort of creepy.  
"Listen, were going in, now. You all don't have to come, I'm going. Every in, say 'I'." I said, raising my hand. "I." Dash rolled his eyes, slowly. "I." Paulina's mind flashed about Inviso-bill "I!" She said, desperately.  
Valerie sounded excited. "I." Star stared at Paulina; she made her tone exactly like Paulina's. "I." Tucker slowly whispered, "I." "Good." I said, spinning around quickly to the corner. "Just follow my lead." They exchanged looks nervously and swallowed hard. They nodded and stared at the floor, trying to hide their nerves. Suddenly, I went into a sprint, as I thrust my feet ahead of me. The others followed directly until I reached Danny's door and thrust the unlocked door open widely. "I have to do something first." I said, chocking on the tears that reminded me of Danny. It was right being in this house without him. I had to see his room. Just stand there and stare in it. I had even no idea even then why I wanted to, but urge took over my body and even without thinking I sprinted up the step leaving the others behind me. "Danny." His name escaped from my throat was I stared at the empty, unmade bed. It seemed unwelcoming with out him. Without him…life would be unwelcoming. I chocked on spit forming in my mouth.  
Danny's face flashed in my mind again. He was laughing and then another memory flashed inside my mind making me backup into Danny's dresser. Danny's unconscious body fell from the building again, I saw it clearer in my mind.  
I gasped for breath, shocked from how real it seemed.  
He hit his head on the edge. I fanned myself with a purple fingernail painted hand. His eyes flashed green and then those hands rapped themselves around Danny's thin waist, making him grasp for breath.  
There was a sudden knock on the side of the door.  
I spun around to find Dash and the others staring at me as if I were Danny, if I were a ghost.  
"What?" I asked them, thrusting out my hands.  
"Wow." Dash stepped backward out of the doorway. Wow. One word, just 'wow'.  
"WHAT?" I asked them again, thrusting my arms out farther.  
"It looks empty." Tucker said, gulping down a wad of spit.  
Dash again stepped forward. He chocked himself and sputtered, "This sis Fenton's room?" "Yeah." I replied slowly, shutting my eyes. It's Danny, not Fenton, jerk!  
He stepped forward again. "What's this?" What does he want? I spun around to find Dash holding the Fenton Thermos.  
"It's…" Valerie stepped forward. "I saw Inviso-bill holding that!" "When did you see Inviso-bill?" Paulina asked, she stepped forward, stroking the covers on Danny's bed.  
"I've just seen him. How did Danny get this?" Valerie questioned me, looking a little suspicious.  
"I don't know!" I said, she saw tears in my eyes. And then she stopped, just stopped. No more questions. Nothing.  
"Stop crying." It was more of a demand, but it was sweet. For the first time, Paulina was being sweet, to me.  
"I just miss him." I said, looking down, trying not to make her think she was superior.  
"Same." She quietly said so that nobody could hear. "But I would admit it." She mumbled the last part. Only I heard that.  
I eyed her, not wanting to frown, but not smile.  
She stared at her hand, resting on my shoulder and then shuddered, stepping back shocked at herself. I looked up at her horrified face. "Uhhh...let's go." I said, pushing away farther.  
They watched as I stared down the stairs and then darted down towards the basement as quick as I possible could. They followed.  
"This is where were going in." I said, chocking on the memories of what happened yet again.  
"In there?" Paulina stepped down the last of the stairs. "Yep." "Without anything?" "No." I said, strutting over to a big rocket like object. It was what Tucker and I rode in when Danny landed himself in ghost prison. Tucker beamed at it when he saw it. "I'm driving again!" He said, jumping in the front seat.  
"Again?" Dash asked, stepping backward.  
"No. He's talking about his dreams. He rode it in his dreams." I said, eyeing Tucker and mouthing to him to shut up.  
His face told me sorry for the millionth time and he honked the horn. "All aboard that's coming in." "What are you a engineer?" Dash said, climbing in and pushing Tucker aside to climb in the back.  
Tucker didn't answer. He pushed down the button and opened the cup holder. "It's got a cup holder." He said, pointing.  
"Great." Valerie said, rolling her eyes. Paulina did the same.  
Star imitated her and Valerie, making her hold my stomach from laughing too hard. Star eyed me slowly, this time rolling her eyes for her self. "I'm not so sure about this." Dash said, getting up.  
"I am!" Tucker said. And he pressed down on the petal causing Dash to go flying back into his seat. Dash's shaken hands grasped the seatbelt firmly and fastened it.  
It only took a little while after in the ghost zone when the two yellow doors slammed themselves shut abruptly.  
Dash shuddered. "What is this place?" "It's called The Ghost Zone." Valerie replied, his eyes shut.  
The others eyed her but didn't reply.  
She looked pure and confident, smiling graciously to herself. "There are doors all over the place." Star said. "Where do we go?" "Some leave to the real word. We need to get fast to Wisconsin. " I replied, remembering the boxes Danny had told me about. "Vlad's." The other's eyed me and shrugged. They already thought Vlad was weird. I shrugged, exchanging looks with Tucker. Suddenly, there was a shadow cast upon us, making it all dark.  
"It's Danny!" Paulina squealed, pointing to a see-through figure that looked exactly like Danny. My Danny… I spun around. No, not Danny. "No…that's' defiantly NOT!" I said, pointing at his eyes, they were bright red and the smirk on the figure's face was nothing that Danny could possess. Danny never looked that convinced about something.  
The ghost pulled something out from behind his back, a silver and sharp knife.

Candy- Will update soon. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND READ! 


	25. Visit

**Candy-** Wh00! Many many reviews, Okay. Well, here's chapter 25. Oh, and I've realised that the sapceing for these stories are bad. Now I'm using adifffrent pad-a-ma-bob to see if this works/looks better. I hope so crosses fingers

And I'm making this easier to read...

And...chapter 26? 26! WHOO! Okay, chapter 26...

wow...

**Chapter 26:**

Sam backed up to the side of the Spectra Speeder, frightened and somewhat relieved. Danny was here, veen if he was about to kill them all. Somethiing in the back of her mind made her shiver. She bent down to Tucker. "Tucker!"

"What?" Tucker said, staring out the window of the Spectra Speeded. He asn't looking at her, but rather at the figure of Danny, almost as close to an inch away fro the others.

"Danny's parents!" She said, clutching the rim of Tucker's seat. "They aren't stupid! They've got to have something in here!"

"What are you talking about?" Tucker spun around, staring at her eyes.

"Not stupid," She breathed out of breath. "They've got to have soemthing."

Tucker sighed. He thought back a little further in his memory when Danny's parent's had given him the grand tour of their lab. Nothign came to his mind. "I got nothing, Sam" He sighed. Then he watched as thef igure approched closer. "And if you don't were abotut to die in about 2 seconds. No pressure."

Sam sighed. Her eyes caught something silver and shinny in the corner, laynig beside the cup holders. It glidened in the green ligth of the Ghost Zone, making her sheild her eyes a little bit.

She stpeed closer and with a swift motion, grasped it from the ground and held it only inches above her face. "Hey! Thsi could help!" She said, waving it around the air.

"What is it?" Paulina said, still looking down with her face between her legs, blocking away anything reminding her of where she was right now.

"Something new, I guess." Sam sighed, smiling. "You just have to hope it works."

There was a sudden bang and the Spetra Speeder stopped in front of the figured Danny, who extened his hand holding the shinning knife and pulled his body through the metal doors, brimming in pleasure.

Sam backed up aganist the wall of the Spectra Speeder and gasped, tighting her grip on the shinny object. She stuck it out in front of her face, protecting herself.

"Sam!" Tucker said, watching as Danny neared her. "It's now or never, Sam." He winked at her and motioned his head towards the object in her hands.

"Here goes nothing." Sam said.

She pushed, with her purple painted finger nails, hard on the red button on top of the object.

There was an explosion of light blue smoke and then nothing.

**Sam's POV:**

Coughing filled the room and several hands swished in front of faces, swiping the mist out of their eyes. "What happened?" Tucker said, pulling himself up to more smoke.

I spun around, Danny's head was backed up aganist the wall of the Spectra Speeder, he looked pretty normal. Besides that whatever this new machiene was, it knocked in out. Probablly not perminatly.

Normally, if the ghost had been knocked out of Danny, he'd look pretty much like himself. But when when I saw the green and scaled Danny inches from his head, I jumped backward holding my breath.

There was a huge bang, and it disapeared.

"Danny?" I said as I stpeed a little closer to his body on the floor.

Dash crouched upward and peered out he window.

"Help me get him off the ground!" I said, pulling his feet up.

"Gosh! No way!" Dash yelled. "Danny just treid to kill us!"

Some people don't pay attention. "Dash, that wasn't Danny. Didn't you just see the huge ghost?"

Dash blinked.

Obviously not...

I rolled my eyes and stared at the others, still rocovering from the blast. Valerie hopped to her feet, quickly and reached slowly down to pull Danny's arms off the ground. Paulina pulled the front seat down to a bed. And Valerie helped me put Danny down in it.

"Why'd he faint?" Dash asked, standing up again.

"He was possesed, Dash." I said, "I dunno. What am I a brain sergent?"

I was getting moody and that nly made Dash happy. He stood up and walked closer. "Seems pathetic." He eyed Danny up and down his body.

"Why?" Tucker said, staring ahead and driving still curvy. I was getting sick from his driving, but I was getting used to it.

"I wouldn't faint." He relpied, dusting off his pant legs.

"You wouldn't, would you?" I said, pointing the new invention at his face. I knew it wouldn't do anything to him, but Dash didn't. For one, Dash wasn't a ghost.

He backed away.

"Thought so." I said, staring at Danny's body. He was breathing and I knew what ever it had done, it hadn't distroyed him.

I surveyed the stiches on Danny's head, remembering what happened and I lay my hand on his leg. "Now, he'll probablly wake up soon." I said, staring at Valerie.

"How do you know?" Valerie said, staring back.

"It's not like this will hurt him, Valerie." I said, waving the invention in her face.

She backed up and grasped tight on the zipper on her backpack, ready to pull out another weapon.

"Enough!" Star said, pushing me back. "I've headr enough form you." She said, pointing to my chest.

"Me?" I said, pointing to myself too. "What about Valerie?"

Star rolled her eyes, she flashed her ring on her finger at me. Was she trying to make a point?

I looked back at Tucker, who was brimming with aclomplishment.

I smiled back, knowing it didn't take alot to make Tucker happy.

"Gosh, man, your failing your driving exam!" Valerie said, pulling herself off the floor.

Excpt Valerie.

If you wanted to make Tucker really happy, you'd just need Valerie in the room.

I looked at Danny's reflection in the winodw again and spotted Paulina.

Not daring to spin around I watched her from the reflection as she put a hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?" I said, not being able to look at her. But in her own selfishness, she backed up.

"I thought I saw something." She said, blinking innocently.

I stepped over to her, beckoning for more, but she reminaed silent. And I lost intrest.

There was a noise over in Danny's direction and he spun upward.

"Finally!" Dash said, playing with the seatbelt holder.

"What happened?" Danny said, scratching his head.

Danny, to my relief was normal, but something told me it wouldn't last long.

"Never mind. Explain later." I whispered so nobody could hear.

Danny nodded. "Okay. But why are we in this thing?" He moved his arms a little.

"Long story." I sighed. Eyeing Tucker, who wacthed from the window's reflection. Of course, he paid no attention to where he was driving.

There was suddendly a bump in the back of the Spectra Speeder, flying us all to the back. Only Tucker remained seated due to horrible driving.

Danny clunng on my hand for soupport. He laughed, pulling himself fully up. "But something tells me we need to get out of here, and quick."

"What?" Dash asked, "Your intelligence. If so, we'd better do exaclty the oppisite."

"No. Seriously, Dash." Danny said, brushing himself off.

"Then what is it?" Paulina said, annoyed with him.

"I I-I can't remember." He said, lookng confused over himself. Why couldn't her remember?

I rolled my eyes, something to do with Vlad...what now? I thought, trying not to be annoyed. It wasn't really Danny. But Vald was pissing me off.

"Well, we've got time." Dash laughed, checking his watch. "Kwan's sergery isn't done for another hour."

"SERGERY?" Danny said, fearing he missed something he could have stopped.

I winked at him. "It's a joke. But the sooner we get out of here the better."

"It's creepy." Paulina added.

"Well, it might take a while." Danny said, franticlly searching his thoughts.

"Why." Dash spun around.

"I dunno. Do I have to tell you again?" Danny said, his eyes glowing green. He shook his head and they snapped blue again.

The shocked look in Danny's eyes told me everything. He'd not ment for his eyes to change. I shrugged at him.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I said, pulling him off the seat with a quick motion, making a gust of wind from oulling hard. Danny yelped a little.

"Sorry." I bit my lip. "But what's going on?"

"I dunno. I seriously can't remember and if you hadn't noticed, my arm has been disapearing again." Danny said, rubbing his now visible arm harshly.

"I hadn't." I said honestly.

He smiled again, nervously. The kind of smile that's fake and everybody can tell.

"Danny. Think. Okay?" I said, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I don't remember, sorry, Sam." He said, shrugging.

"It's---OH MY GOSH!" I backed away from him, leaving him confused.

The two finalliar rings appeared aronud his body. He hadn't noticed.

"What?" He said, searching franticlly for a mirrior.

"Your hair...your eyes." I said, pointing all over his body.

"Oh no!" Danny said looknig down at his clothes. "How are we going to explain this one?"

"It doesn't matter." I said, pulling him close. "What did Vlad do to you?"

"I dunno, okay?" Danny said. "I don't feel like myslef." He rubbed his head. "Not at all. Somethign tells me if we don't get out of here..." His voice trailed off. "Arrg! I can't remember!" He pounded his head on the wall of the Spectra Speeder.

"That's okay. Just think a while. I'll cover you." I said. "Just try to think harder than you do at school." It was a joke, I smiled.

Danny did too. He rubbed his arm, "Action?" He said, asking me if I was ready to try to fake another one past these guys.

"All the time." I said, reaching out to kiss him. For some reason, my body was forcing me, and I'm not saying I did'nt like it.

But, without him even knowing what I was going to do, I fell through him, landing with a thud on the ground. "HEY!" I said, shuttnig my eyes. "Why'd you do that?" I blushed, my face turning bright red, trying to wonder if I should have dnoe that. If Danny had noticed it comming.

Danny spun around, his face frightened. "I didn't." He stared at his hands.

There was a scream at the side of the room.

I spun aronud anyways. "Where the hell is Danny?" Valerie said, reaching for her napsack.

"He fell out the Spectra Speeder?" I said, shrugging.

"Nice knowing him." Dash said, not flinching.

"Nice." I said, rolling my eyes. "No, he went to the bathroom." I said, cocking my head towards the door. "I think he's throwing up." Again, that just blurted out of me, I don't know why I said it.

Danny looked at me about to laugh.

"And what are you doing here?" Valerie said pointign to Danny. He was floating above the ground now and looked fully like hmiself as Inviso-bill.

Paulina smiled, relaxing in her seat.

Danny shuddered. "Uhhh...?"

"I see." Valerie said, sighing. "But whatever. We'll get rid of you later. Give you to Danny's parents, or whatever. Just let's get out of here."

Danny bit his lip. "Tucker, turn around."

Tucker nodded and leaned back in his seat, turning the Spetra Speeder around.

Valerie smiled, "Now if you don't mind." She raised her gun, shooting at Danny before he could move.

Two green lights formed as cuffs around his wrists and ankles. "Just so you don't try anything, Ghost." She said, laughing.

Danny flopped down to the floor. "Fine." He said, not scared. "I won't."

Valerie was pleased anyways.

"Who gave those to you?" Danny said, pointing to the gun with his head.

"Vlad." Valerie said. "Some guy...the guy in the hospital, I think. Well, his name was Vlad, too and..."

"Did it ever occur to you that Vlad isn't up to anythnig good these days?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"I guess." She said. "No." She blushed and I smiled.

"Exaclty." I added before I walkde away.

She stopped me. "No. Vlad's not doing anything wrong. Your all misunderstanding everything."

"And what tells you_ that_?" I said, spinning around with my hair flying in my face.

Valerie was speachless.

"Well, for _one thing_," Tucker siad nervously shaking. "He's _defintly_ up to nothing good."

"Why do you say that?" Valerie said, her hands on her hips.

There was a bustle in the corner. "I _remember_ now!" Danny said, too happy for anything else. He'd finally remembered and he didn't feelso stupid. Everybody but Tuckerjust spun around; he had his eyes nervously focused on something. "Hurry up and get out of here, becasue Vald is---"

Tucker cut him off. "_Right _here, _right_ now."

**Candy**- The next chapters are going to be getting near the end of the story, so more reviews. Goal is 200! WEEEE!


	26. Chp26

**Candy**- I'm uplaoding his chapter, but not putting it in untill I'm _happy_ with the review. cough _You all _cough _Anyways_, I have alot of time today so I'd just gonna do it.

_Well, yeah_. ;;

**Chapter 26:**

Danny spun around, looking in Tucker's direction. Vlad was floating in front of the ghost zone with a horrified look on his face. "Again, Daniel?" He said, raising a finger to Danny's face from behind the glass.

"Danny's throwing up!" Dash yelled, cupping his mouth. This only made Vlad smile.

"Really?" He said, not saying anything else. His hair was black and his white suit was perfectly clean.

He came closer, amking the others duck below their seats.

Danny's POV:

Darn! Now I remember. Too late.

I hit my head aganist the wall of the Spectra Speeder, cursing silently to myself. I ignored Vald form out the winow.

Valerie screamed and her terrified face locked with mine from under her seat. "Oh Gosh! Help!" She said.

I gingled my wrists at her, makning her finch. "Sorry."

"Same." She shrugged. She puled quickly somethign from her napsack and pressed a button that made the green around my wrists and ankles did the same.

I sighed, rubbing my wrists. There was a jolt at the front of the Spectra Speeder that made me shut my eyes tight.

I pulled myself up and looked around, thinking quickly.

"I'll be right back." I said to the others, that flicnhed when I came closer to them. I sighed.

"Daniel?" Vald said, calling for me like a puppy.

"What does he want from Danny?" Paulina asked, one of the few not flinching at the sight of me. I appricated it, but ignored her question.

I placed my left hand on the wall of the Spectra Speeder and pulled my body out of it. Vlad saw me floating inches away.

I didn't feel like fighting, not now. I felt like I'd just fallen off a buildnig, which I had. I quickly rubbed my head harder.

"Suprise!" Vlad said shrugging.

I sighed again, looking down at the infanint hole of the bottomless Ghost Zone.

Vald sighed too, sometimes I wondered how much we had in common...

"What?" He shrugged. "Your head hurt?"

"Huh?" I shot my head up.

_I spun around, standing at the top of the building._

"Scared?" He said, floating closer tot he Spectra Speeder. His image getting bigger.

_A shadow, cast upon Sam's figure, blacking everything out of my sight._

He neared closer.

_Everything went dark. I couldn't see a soul._

He smiled and then chukled, pleased with himslef.

_Two slimy hands, gripping me firmly around the waist._

He srugged, knowing I was remembering.

_Everything getting light again. The air around me._

I rushed arond the Spectra Speeder, clutching my chest. I couldn't breath.

_Two red eyes dancing on the top of a building lower than the one I fell from. I saw them as I fell down._

I heard him laugh from behind the Spectra Speeder.

_That laugh. _

The same one.

_He shrugged at me as I fell downward, telling me I deserved it._

Blackness; the shadow overcast the Spectra Speeder.

_Everything went dark._

Screams rang in my ears, I heard Sam's out of them all.

_Sam screamed my name..._

I clutched the side of the metal, for support, I felt like I was falling in a infinant bliss, my stomache droping.

_Everything dark, nothing. _

"Come out, come out, Danniel." His voice sacred me for the first time.

_I was unconsious before I hit the ground._

I came to my sences adn shook my head free of his words.

I slid across teh side of the Spectra Speeder, hoping for him to be gone.

Silence.

Something ran down the side of my back. I shivered, getting cold. The silent, fimiliar blue mist emerged from my mouth.

Sweating, I brought it shut, fearing. _Go away, please._

It was all I could tell myself. I spun around.

Two red eyes, buring like flames.

A cold hand grasped my foot, pulling me down.

**Candy-** Well, there is about two to thre more chapters left. Hope you enjoy. I'll be making a new story net, but I have to finsih this one.


	27. Beaten?

**Candy-** Okay. Neaing the end...

**Chapter 27:**

Danny dangled from Vlad's hands, counsious in mid air. The others in the Specra Speeder gasped as Danny's figure lit up with green, shocking him again. He strugged a little and gave up, letting himself dangle from Vald's hard clutching arms.

"Hey, it's what you chose, Daniel." Vlad said, pulling Danny's body close to his ear. "It's not entirely my fault. You will go down like your idiot father." He growled.

Sam spun aronud, thinking fast.

**Sam's POV:**

Danny was in trouble, again. And it was my fault.

I searched franticlly in the back, ignoring what was going on, blocking it fomr my mind.

Bang! Danny's bidy slammed up on the window shield if the Spectra Speeder. The others backed away more.

Valerie yelped and Tucker jumped in his seat, looknig for me. Figure if I saved him from blurting Danny's secrects, than I could save Danny myself.

Fact was, he was wrong.

I spun arond, noticing the green flash and another bang on the other window, only Danny's hair skimmed the glass.

Paulina spun around, "Sam! Help Inviso-bill!"

"Why!" Dash said, shaking little. "His Public Enimey #1! Problem solved."

"I swear to you, he's not bad." Paulina spun around. "I can prove it."

"Then, gladly do so." Star said, stepping on Dash's side. Somebody else's besides Paulina's for the first time in her life.

"I don't know how." Paulina said, biting down on her lip hard.

Think fast, Sam. I told myslef.

I rearranged everything in my mind. I should be up there risking my life. Not Danny.

I shut my eyes like a 5 year old's parents sheilding them from an R rated movie.

But, why would a 5 year old be watching an R rated movie?

Don't know?

Neither did I?

Sam question goes, why would we be here?

"I can!" I said. I bit my lip as soon as I said it.

"What?" Dash said.

"Well..." I backed up aganistthe wall again.

"And?" Dash said, moving closer.

"I can't. Neither can Paulina because...Because, you just have to trust us." I shrugged. "He's not bad and his life is in danger. If you knew somebody and," I shut my eyes. "they were in danger, what would you do?"

"If it's that guy, I'd let him die." Dash said, watching Danny get tossed aganist the window again. He struggled to get up and succeded, making my heart leap. He shot somethgn green out and it barley skimmed Vlad's arm, making him laugh.

"But I can prove to you reasons he isn't bad." I said.

"Same." Paulina said, rasing her hand again like in an elementry school.

Dash rasied an eyebrow.

"He saved me. Twice. T-t-two times!" Paulina said, holding up two polished fingers. She brushed tangled hair from her eyes. "Twice, Dash."

Dash seemed unconvinced, but he didn't look sure about himself.

"He saved you, too." I said, cocking my head in Dash's direction.

Dash laughed.

Valerie looked at her wrist, rubbing them hard thniking of the chains that bound her and Danny together in the Ghost Zone.

Another bang and a door hit the side of the Spectra Speeder, sending papers on the dash board lying everywhere.

"And he's getting beaten badly out there." I said, cocknig my head at the window and shutting my eyes. I didn't want to see Danny's bruised up face pressed hard aganist the window.

"What do we have to do?" Dash asked, swaying from side to side due to the objects hitting us.

"I have no clue." i said, jumping as green sparks lit up my face.

Danny couldn't trun back to normal, there was everybody here.

I sighed, staring at Danny's forehead where blood trickled, opening the stiches.

It took alot of strength for him to move especially from what happend. I shut my eyes, humming. It calmed me down.

Theh, I pulled my self together, blinking away tears and thoughts of what would happen if he lost.

Or if I lost him.

No.

Nothing.

It would end in a few minutes and I lay here helpless.

**Candy-** I'll only update when I get reviews.. Hump! Hehehe!


	28. Graveyard

**Candy-** This is probablly going to be short, but were nearing the nend of this...dun dun dun...OH and please read my other fic, **"In My Running Shoes"** I'm working on changing the title...

**Chapter 28:**

Sam lay on the cold tiling of the Spectra Speeder, breathing heavily and horsly. Not taking notice in the brush of movement within every breath she inhailed.

She wondered if Danny would be alright, if there woould suddendly be an explosion and it would all go black. If she would lose yet another one she loved.

Sam's eyes got dark and she shut them tight, blinking out the memories. But soon thuoght took over her body and she was standing in a graveyard at the age of 8. He garndmother's death had been shocking news to her and she had barely came out of her room, ever so slowly for the day of the fureral.

_Start Flashback_

She dressed herself in black. Everything black. A black hat with a black netting hung low over her wet face, as she slowly paced through the crowds of people, her grasp on her mother's hand tighting with every wince of pain.

Wincing, she touched the concrete of the grave ever so slowly. She hadn't last remembered her grandmother although she had only seen her a week or so ago. Embedded in the tombstone was her grandmother's name, and the years she lived.

She didn't stay untill the furnal was over, she wandered low into the pond and soaked herself. She stuck her left leg in first, soaking the stockings and lifting up her skirt. Then, she slwly entered her right leg and stod there, staring off into the distance.

A voice made her spin aronud, starnig at the service of her grandmother's furneral.

"Hello?" She said, shaking form the water on her legs.

"What are you doing?" It sounded funny between the absence of two front teeth.

"I don't know." Sam said, shaking her head embarrassed. "What's your name?"

The boy had raven hair and frekles under his bright blue eyes. "I'm Danny." He said, spit flying everywhere due to the teeth missing.

"Sam." She said, wipnig her sleeve of the slavia.

She eyed him lokong at his body. He was rather tall for his age. "Why are you here?" She said, lookng at the service again, away from the boy.

His face crunged. "It was a dare."

"A dare?" Sam said, about to laugh. "By whom?"

"My friend, Tucker." Danny said, looknig back a couple paces to a African-American boy with his face pressed through the bars of the gate to the cemetary.

Sam laughed.

"Why are you here?" Danny said, he cocked his head to the side and satred at her feet, soaking more.

"My grandma." She said, and she pointed her hand painted purple fingernails to the grave of her grandmother.

Danny still stared at her. He kicked the gronud and then his bright blue eyes met her painted nails. "I like your nails."

"Really?" Sam said, she eyed her nails she'd done the night before. Even she would admit they were bad. The paint had gotten all over her skin, but she concluded he was trying to be nice. "Thanks. So, what grade ar you in?"

"Second." Danny said, flashing up three fingers, not noticing his mistake.

Sam did though, and she kept from laughing to not embarass him. "Me too."

"ME TOO!" The boy at the gate was overhearing their converstaion and he'd pitched in.

"COOL!" Sam yelled back, smiling.

Tucker smiled back.

"Do you go to the school by my house?" Danny asked her.

Sam didn't know where his house was. She just nodded, figuring the boy wasn't very well educated. But her parents had her taught privately too. She knew that there was only one school in Amity Park close enough to a short driving range and she figured that's the one these boys attended.

There was a yell from the gate way and Tucker was being dragged from the gate by his mother. "Danniel Fenton, what did I tell you boys about comming here?"

"Uhh...gots to go!" Danny said, he sprinted off, tripping on his own feet. Tucker's young mother grabbed him by the hand and quickly walked by the graveyeard, leturing them about inturrepting the services.

Sam watched them leave, standing in th pond untill the service was over.

_End Falshback_

**Tucker's POV:**

Sam.

The girl in the corner.

She had totally lost it.

Since the first time I'd met her, I knew she was starnge.

I nudged her, "Let's go, there's got to be something here."

She didn't open her eyes.

"Sam?" Valerie pushed her, but Sam only moved due to the banging of Danny's body aganist the Spectra Speeder.

Sam sun around. "What?"

"Do you notice that your friend is getting killed out there?" She said.

Sam blinked, "Why do yuo think I know him?"

Valerie slyly shurgged, "Quick guess?"

"He's bad! What do I care?" Dash interrupted.

"Shut up DASH!" I said, covering my mouth after I did, but Dash just eyed me.

Sam was nuts.

I pushed her again, making her jump.

She spun towads me, "The back!"

"What?" Dash spun around. "I don't get it."

"No kidding." She relied, making him scrach his head. "Tuck, the back, remember?"

"No." Hinest. Short, Simple. No. Not one bit.

"Come on!" She took my hand and lead me to a metal door. "In here."

"What's in here?" I asked, shaking.

"Well, at least I pay attention." She said, eyeing me.

"Sam." I said, rolling my eyes, "What's back here?"

Sam spun open the door, a gust of wind burst out at us and we were standing face to face by the exit of the Spectra Speeder. Everything green around us.

"Sam?" I said, staring down.

She eyed the corners looking for two blue suits that Jack made for us. His words raced though my head. _I made these especially for you. I'm taking you guys ni here to give you all the grand tour! _Back then, the thought was only a night mare, now I couldn't even tell you how horrifying the thought was.

"These will keep us to stop going through every damn thing!" She said, zipping up her suit and she stared at me with mine laying in my arms.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Why not?" She asked, the others staring at us, huddling to the back of the Spectra Speeder as it jolted again.

"Why you?" Sam asked me, nearing me, shaking her finger.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebow.

"My best friend is dying out there and do you think I'm going to sit here and let him?"

**Candy**- Whooo! I updated! Please read and review..it aint too hard. And please check out my other story, **"In My Running Shoes."**


	29. Metal

**Candy**- Okay, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 29:**

Sam sighed, rolling her eyes at Tucker, who moved along with her. There was something shining in her hands that she gripped tight. Her eyes were pushed shut. When she opened them, she fumbled anxiously with whatever was in her hands, Danny's eyes caught the shimmer of it against the metal of the Spectra Speeder.

**Danny's POV:**

The grip on my left foot was tight, and I winced, holding my yes shut. I couldn't tell if it was from the light of whatever Sam was holding or the pain in my legs.

I winced again, my eyes forcing themselves open. Sam's face was worried. She fumbled a little with the metal object in her hands. Biting her lip, she pressed a red button on the side. It was small, and right away it wouldn't do anything.

There was a flash and a little motion in the air, sort of like an earthquake. Vlad spun around, staring at Sam, who noticed that it hardly did anything out of the ordinary. But Vlad wasn't convinced that it wasn't all it could do; he floated a little closer to Sam, who winced and brought the metal object closer to her face.

"What's that?" Vlad said, forgetting her was trying to act cool. He held out his hands as if becoming to a puppy dog. "Can I see it?"

Sam lifted her eyebrow, biting her lip still. She glanced at the many buttons placed on the square remote.

Sam stared at me again. It made me nervous and I smiled in the ounce of hope I had left for her. Sam was smart, she'd figure out how to work whatever it was out…

What was it?

She pressed a blue on the side, stepping back even more.

Nothing happened, but a puff of black smoke burst out in the air, causing the remote to spark and flop out of Sam's hands.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, his grip getting tighter on my ankle.

Sam stepped back when Vlad's enormous shadow over shown on her face. His reached his gloved hands out to the remote on the floor.

Vlad raised one of his hands, smiling a little.

It started to glove green.

Sam's face lit up and it showed the expression she was carrying.

She pulled herself upward off the ground and stumbled over herself to the remote. It was a race against Vlad and Sam.

Sam sprinted to the remote on the floor. But it looked as if she was a mile behind Vlad, who, smiling, reached out for the object.

There was an explosion…

Everything went dark.

Candy- Sorry it was so short. The last chapter is next and if you don't review….it will NEVER come.

Dun

Dun

Dun…


	30. Last Chapter

**Candy-** I'm sorry it took so long for me to update the final chapter. But, I had to. I'm really bussy now and I have truely no time. The school has me in a complete miltdown and I'm on the verge of tears from my year homework. But, I'm here to please all you. But, you have to please me too...by reviewing like mad, because after this, I'm making my next fic and doing to reviewer awards! Wheee!

Well, since I haven't updated in so long, I'm counting on you guys to review and tell me you missed me.

Hehe...

The Last Chapter...dun...dun...cough Oh Yeah...dun... o.o;;

**Chapter 30: **

Danny coughed, waking him self up. He rubbed his head bitterly and moved his fingers aronud, feeling the fimarliar tube connecting to his wrists. For a minute he'd thought himself to be dead, that Vlad won. But there was a flicker in the corner that told him other wise. It was a swift motion, that made him jump, noticing the other beds scurried around him.

He wasn't in the saem hospital room as before. It was diffrent and much bigger considering the beds in a circle by him. Each bed contained one of his passed out friends;Valerie snored as she slept, peacefullyand loudly, it must have been what made Danny jolt up suddendly. Paulina lay crumbled up into a ball, her face was twisted with fright. Sam was heaving in her sleep, still terrified of something. Tucker seemed to be smiling, as if he knew it would be okay, but his smile faded. Dash drooled, his eyes shut closed. Star was on her side. She looked nothing at all like Paulina. Kwan actually was in the room too. He had fake stiches on his forhead's side, but to Kwan they must have seemed real. There was a note laying on the floor for him. It was from nurse Jillian. She siad his next appointment. Danny wondered if Kwan was aware of the hospital's joke.

But his eyes caught the flickering motion in the corner again. When he lifted himself slowly up from the padded bed, his eyes darted around furiously. The blue mist formed in front of his face, blocking the view.

Two hands grasped him tightly aronud his neck, making him gasp and gag for air. He turned slighly, but the rough hands held his face in place. The mist claeared up and a fretted face stared back at him in rage.

"Pretty good, eh?" Vald said, his tiwsted smile making him look even more insane. "Look around you."

Danny's eyes darted over to the beds, Sam was twitched and moaning.

Vlad's eyes twinkled and he let go of Danny's neck with only one hand. "I don't know what this ting is..." He held up the metal box that Sam must hae grasped before the explosion. "But I will destroy it...and your father, Jack."

Danny's face got bluer with every gasp for air. His lungs went cold, the door opened.

**Danny's POV:**

Vlad flinched and backed far away from my face as possible. The others woke up emidently at the same time, feeling the tubes running down their bodies. It was my parents.

"Jack..." Vald smiled and rolled his eyes at the same time.

Dad nodded, smiling and higged him tight. I could see Vlad rolling his eyes in disgust untill they caught sight on my mother, who leaned holding her own hands, smiling.

"You guys are okay!" She said, sitting on my bed, her legs crossed.

Paulina coughed and ran her hands through her tangled hair. "I'm not, look at my hair!"

My mother laughed, being polite.

She stared at Vlad who backed aganist the wall. "I'm glad your all okay. See you, bye." He scampred out the door, leaving me and the others confused.

"Kids, your parents are on their way, Okay?" My mother said, smiling bigger, she fingered the tube in my arm, making my flinch. Ouch.

Dash lay on his drool to cover it up, noticing, besides me, he was the only person that drooled. I covered mine up too, emabarrassed.

Dad turned on his heels after staring in confusion after Vlad left. He confused him now a days. "Your in so much trouble, Daniel."

For a split second I thought he would chocke me harder that Vlad, but my mom gripped him on his big arm and lay her head on his shoudler. "Let's go, Jack."

He hesitated when she pulled on his shoulder.

"They need to rest?" She tried, but he stood his gournd, satring at her eyes.

"Right." He scruffed, "But after that..." He looked at me, making my face turn birght red.

They pulled open the door and headed out, waving a goodbye to us.

Sam rubbed her head, making her hair messier. "What happened?" She stared at her blistered hands.

"I dunno." I said, staring at her hands too.

Tucker sat up. "I'm the only one who didn't pass out." He said.

"What do you mean, loser?" Dash said, pulling him self up from the bed padding.

"You all passed out. Just like that." He sanpped his fingers. "I drove us pack and called 911." He sighed. "Nobody was at the house...execpt Jazz." He said, confused. "She was standing there, like she knew what---oh, nevermind. It doesn't matter." His eyes twinkled. "I guess I passed out when I got here."

"Figures." Dash rolled his eyes.

"Well, that shows gratitude." Tucker nudded himseld in the shoulder, checking for brusies. He twitched when he hit a sore spot on his left shoulder.

"So, he's gone?" Valerie said, seeming a little sad.

"Yep." Tucker smiled, closing his eyes. "And we can relax."

Vlad's hands still stung on my neck and I rubbed my neck harder, making it sting worse. I flinched.

Sam eyed me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, my eyes dartnig for my hand for the dart. But I was back to normal, not my ghost self. It must have been destroyed, who would have known, eh?

Tucker winked at me and mouthed, "Time to play it."

I smiled. "What happened?"

Dash smiled, "Well, while you were in the bathroom, barfing, Inviso-bill and Goth loser over here saved us. I helped alot though."

"Right." i said, rolling my blue eyes and laughing a little.

"I hope he's okay." Paulina said, staring at me, did she know something?

"Inviso-bill?"

She just nodded, her eyes not off me.

"He's fine." She smiled. I looked away.

No body noticed as my eyes flicked green and turned blue again.

Execpt Sam, who eyed me and looked away.

"So, now what?" Dash said, moving a little.

"I dunno."

Somebody opened the door again. It was nurse Jillian.

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk with you a minute?"

She helped me in a wheel chair and moved me in the bathroom aside the inn.

"What happened in there?" She said, comming closer.

"I dunno, Ms." I said, looking down.

"Well, I just wanted to say, that I know Inviso-bill probablly saved you all." She smiled.

"Why tell me?" I said, eyesing her back, I got suddendly red.

"No reason." She said, standing back up. She patted my knee. "And also, I don't think he's all that bad." She smirked, winking. "I'm counting on him." She said, and squueezed my knee. She winked a last time.

"I don't understand." I said, rasing an eyebrow.

"I may seem it, hun, but I'm not stupid." She patted me on the head and opened the hospital door again, the others staring in confusion.

"Now," She said. "Danny, yuor pretty badly hurt, you know, so you'll be in this baby a few days." She patted the wheelchair, making me groan. "But the doctor wants me to give you this."

She held up a needle. I backed away, but I was tarpped in the chair.

The others shut their eyes. "I swear. I'm not like that Vlad." She said his name with discust. "It's to help you heal. Something new, eh?" She winked. "Trust me."

**Sam's POV:**

We watched as Nurse Jillian lifted up Danny's uncounsious body and lay him back under the covers. He was huddled in some starnge position, that made me want him awake. I stared at the nurse in hate.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, leaning up.

But she pushed me back down. She leaned close into me and whispered in my ear so that nobody else could hear "A little something I intvented. Only souposed to work on ghosts, but heck, I'd give it a try...seems to be working..."

She smiled and walked out of the room with a wink in my direction.

"What is with that nurse?" Kwan said, the first time he's said anything.

"I dunno." I said, smiling, then looknig back at Danny, knowing he;d be okay. "But I admire her."

The others eye me and I shrugged.

"So, inviso-bill isn't all that bad?" Kwan siad, shaking the wig off his head.

"Don't!" Dash said, reaching for the blonde fake hair that convently landed on his bed. He tossed it back on Kwan's matress. "I like you as a blonde."

"Just for that..." Kwan picked up the wig as Dash tosssed it and threw it right into the garbe pin on the floor. He smirked and looked at me. "Inviso-bill?" He shrugged.

"Yep." I nodded. "Not that bad."

"But, I couldn't help noticing something." Kwan said, staring at Danny now, I hadn't noticed his eyes switch view from person to person.

"What couldn't you help noticeing? I didn't notice anything." Tucker said, rubbing his arm.

"That Danny was never around when Inviso-bill was."

"I guess that means something." Dash said quickly with a cough, before I could defend my passed out friend.

Valerie stared at Danny.

"I guess." The others replied in unison. Tucker and I exchanged glances.

"Think whatever." Tucker shrugged.

"Okay." Dash said.

Tucker swallowed hard. "Okay." He squeeked.

I guess for now, they hadn't really figured it out, execpt for nurse Jillian.

My eyes caught something. A small piece of paper lay in the corner of my pillow, folded neatly into a samll triangle. I eyed it and reached out for it, couriously.

It was meant for Danny. But I think it pourposly was dropped here.

"I'm counting on you." Was scribbled across the paper in colorfull pen. The penmen ship was perfect.

I smiled, staring at the shut door.

We were okay.

So was Danny.

_At night..._

Everybody was snoring and I climbed out of my bed, not caring how the tubes held me back. Danny's bed was closer to mine than anybodys. I lay my head on his body and sighed.

Thanks Danny.

**Candy-** The end. Review! Revierer awards gien out next...


	31. Reviewer Awards

**Candy- **Hello! Welcome to the review awards applause applause and bow

Well, I'm gonna start...but before I do, I have to tell you to please review on my new story, "Hotel Amity" Thanks!

Oh, and I also have 'nother story called, "The Ring" please review and read that one too! Thanks!

Okay...find your name on here. You can review this if you want, that would be ever so nice!

Oh and remember, these are in no particular order.

**cakreut12**- Thanks for the great ideas. I really enjoyed them and I hope to hear from you again.

**Crashomestar**- Here! Thanks for rating my story! I appreciate it!

**Hunter05-** Thanks for the comment!

**Seeker Carter- **Thanks!

**PhantomAL- **Thanks. You have an 'Aw' List? Cool!

**SquirrelGirl- **Squirrel!

**Master of Procrastination- **Yeah, it's over. Sorry. I might make a sequel, but honestly I have no idea what it would be about...

**Unlikely-To-Bear-It- **You definitely are one of the best reviewers in the world! Thanks! I hope to see you sometimes.

**Purrbaby101- **Thanks!

**Dannysgf- **Your awesome!

**Crashomestar- **Well, that was the last chapter -giggle-

**Venusgal100- **Cool! You rock!

Sorry guys. I'm sorry if I forgot anybody there is so much reviews. I f I forgot you, then you should review and tell me and I'll post another reward page up A.S.A.P.

So long for now you guys.

Candy


End file.
